Take you home
by JammyWammy
Summary: In Shinra Academy, Cloud "Mop-head" Strife is the outcast, the bullied, the unwanted, but everything took its turn when he suddenly became friends with the most beautiful girl in school and his long time crush, Tifa Lockhart. What does this new development bring him and how will everyone handle it? Come and join the blonde mess in his roller coaster of a high school life.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

 **Final fantasy VII and its character solely belongs to Square-enix (Formerly Squaresoft).**

It was a beautiful day, with the sun out and about warming up the slightly chilly air surrounded by the bluest of the blue sky, birds chirping their melodies that was indeed music to the ears. But no matter how beautiful each day was, it was never for a certain blond who was groaning i protest as his alarm clock buzzed throughout his room. A hand rose from the covers to whack the thing shut, it took him ten seconds to actually find the button. Irritated, he shot up of his bed, his mop of a blond hair totally covering his face, but that's nothing new, it was always that way. His mother would always wonder how he was able to see with those blond curtains cascading into his eyes down to his nose, she would always insist on cutting it but he would protest like his life depended on it. He sleepily looked around his room for a while before deciding to go to the bathroom for his morning shower. He's not actually looking forward to school but, what to do? He slowly stood up and grabbed his towel and made his way to his bathroom, his feet looked like he carried tons of weight in it. When he was inside, he got out of his night clothes, which was composed of pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt, and went inside the shower. He turned the knob and let the water run for a while unil it was warm, when it was, he stepped into the running water and sighed at the contact to his bare skin, his blond mess sticking to his face. When he was done, he went out of his bathroom to retrieve his school uniform inside his closet. He quickly put everything on and stared at himself at the mirror, he sighed.

His school jacket is white with black outlines, logo of Shinra Academy on his left chest, A small golden rectangular pin just above it with 'C. Strife' written in it in black letters, a black dress shirt is beneath it along with a red checkered necktie and black school pants along with his black school shoes. Everything was neat and tidy, except for his mop of a hair, which greatly coevered almost half of his face. He sighed once again and went out of his room to have breakfast. When he had reached the kitchen, he was greeted by her mom's back, doing his lunch for the day while she hummed to herself.

"Hi Mom." He greeted her quietly. She turned around to face his son with a bright smile on her beautiful face.

"Good morning to my one and only son. Aww, come here you." She started to approach her son, the said son rolling his eyes beneath those wavy blond mess. She started to hug him while he hesitantly hugged her back, she was always like this. "There's my sweet boy."

"I'm not a boy..." He insisted. His mother clicked her tongue.

"Well if not, when are you going to bring home some girl huh?" His mother asked as she pulled away from him, he rolled his eyes again while Mrs. Strife giggled. "Oh come on, I'm just teasing you, but I'm serious about the girl."

"Mom." He warned her but she just laughed.

"Have some breakfast, how are you going to get a girlfriend if you-"

"Mom!" He raised his voice which made his Mom's eyes wide, but she just laughed it off.

"I like teasing you honey, but in case you finally bring home someone and I'm not around, I hid away a stash of condoms on your underwear drawe-"

"MOM! Really?" He was fuming already and it made him even furious when she laughed again. He mumbled under his breath when he sat on his usual chair in their dining room to eat his breakfast.

"I'm serious about those condoms." She said with a smile, he groaned.

* * *

He lazily walked on the sidewalk on his way to school. He sighed almost every 5 minutes as he dragged his feet. When he can finally see the school gates getting nearer, he lowered his head and just walked straight ahead.

"Hey look, it's Mr. Mop-head." A male student said as soon as he saw the blond. "Hey Cloud Strife, our mop in class broke yesterday, I was hoping we can borrow you for the day, we're really going to need to mop the floor today because someone puked in it." The rest of his gang guffawed at his statement but the blond just ignored him again and started to walk past them. He went his way on his locker to retrieve the things that he needed, but was greeted by a bunch of paper with Mop-head and other insults written in each. A few students laughed at him when everything flew everywhere as soon as he opened his locker.

 _How original._ He thought with a sigh. He bent down pick them up, he wouldn't want to get in trouble for making a mess, but while he was trying to get everything, someone bent down beside him and started to help him clean up the mess, he slowly looked over to his left to see the most popular girl in school helping him with his problem. She picked up one and started to read it, her brows furrowed then she continued to pick the other ones left.

"Nevermind these messages, they're not even that clever." She suddenly spoke which made his breath hitch. She looked over to him and she smiled, the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, a blush appeared but was hidden under his hair, and he was thankful for that. He couldn't believe that her, Tifa Lockhart, who he had been crushing on forever, was helping him and even talking to him. It was the first he actually seen her upclose, her long raven hair cascaded towards her back like silk, her porcelain skin that seem to glow everytime, her straight and thin nose that looked like it belonged to a doll and her plump pink lips. He blushed at that. But what her really special were her eyes, they were ruby colored with thick, long lashes. Her school uniform did nothing to hide her incredible physique, her white school jacket was fitted to her body, with the same black dress shirt underneath it, a red checkered ribbon tied in her collar, and her skirt, her red checkered skirt that greatly showed off her long and supple legs along with some black knee high socks and black school shoes. She was indeed beautiful, no wonder she was really popular. And she's talking to him.

"Y-You don't need to do that..." He said meekly to her, he kind of stuttered from his nervousness. Tifa just smiled at him.

"It's okay... I don't mind, Cloud." She said, still sporting a smile, he looked up in when she said that.

 _She knows my name..._

"There! All clear." She finally said and when he looked around, they have indeed gathered everything and he hadn't even noticed.

"T-thanks.." He said in an almost whisper which made the brunette blush.

"You're welcome." She picked up her school bag. But when she was about to tell him that they should get to class, he was already gone. "Oh..." She said as she twitched her mouth sideways. _Well, I'll see him in class anyway._ She thought.

* * *

He walked to class in an alarming rate, he felt like his heart was going to explode from the events just minutes ago.

 _She actually talked to me..._ The side of his lips lifted slightly upward but his happy thoughts were cut short as soon as he entered the room, he was greeted by blackboard erasers slapping together, causing some powdered chalk to stick unto his hair and uniform. His classmates laughed as soon as it happened and he just stood there, already used to everyone antics towards him, he didn't even bother to dust himself off the chalk. He just went straight to his seat on the far right corner of the room, which was coincidentally, right next to Tifa. he looked out the window as soon as he sat down and ignored his classmate's insults against him. Just then, Tifa Lockhart entered the class and all the attention shifted to her in an instant, greeting her a pleasant morning which she returned, but her smile instantly disappeared when he saw Cloud Strife in his seat, covered in powdered chalk from his hair to his shoulder, atleast it was seen from the black outline of his white jacket. She clenched her jaw then hurriedly made her way towards him, he didn't notice her coming over so he got the surprise of his life when she suddenly pulled him up by his hand and started to drag him out the room. Everyone went quiet and stared at the duo as they made their way outside. Tifa continued to drag him, he blushed when he realized that they were holding hands and he couldn't believe that it was happening. They reached a small clubroom where Tifa opened the door and dragged him inside. She closed the door with a lock.

"Sit down Cloud..." She asked him gently, he hesitated, but he did. Then she went over to him and started to unbutton his jacket, he was shocked and pulled away from her, she was in equal shock and stared at him with wide eyes. Then she smiled.

"No, I'm sorry for suddenly doing that, we just need to get all these chalk out so I'm going to have to take this off alright?" She smiled at him, he blushed even more.

"I-I'll do it... I mean... take it off..." He said quietly.

"Okay..." She said and waited for him to remove the jacket, she grabbed it as soon as he did and started pat it outisde the window, powedered chalk flying away. When she was done, she closed the window and went back to Cloud, who was still sitting there all rigid with his down. Tifa stood in front of making him look up a little, then she lifted her hand slowly, cautiously, hoping that he won't pull back like he did with the jacket, she hesitated, but as soon as she rested her palm on the top of his forehead, she relaxed and smiled, she gently patted away the remaining chalk that was stuck in his hair. They were silent for a while, so Tifa decided to break it.

"Why are you hiding your face, Cloud?" She asked him quietly, he didn't respond. She smiled sweetly even though he didn't see it. "I was wondering how you can see with those." She giggled while she pointed to his bangs. She saw his lips lifting upward and it made her smile more. "I'm so mad at everyone right now for doing theses things to you, but don't worry, I'm here right, I'm your friend... Right Cloud?" She asked him sweetly and it made him look up at her.

"We're... friends?" He asked in an almost whisper. She nodded while she smiled at him.

"That's right... Friends." She held her hand up to him. He just stared at her hand for a while before he slowly took it and they shook hands. He blushed again from their touch, her hands we're incredibly soft while his is calloused and rough. "Let's have lunch together in my favorite spot okay? My bestfriend will be joining us but don't worry about her, she's noisy and kind of annoying but she's really nice..." They let go of each other's hands and Tifa just smiled at him while he still looked down. "Now let's removed the remaining chalk so we can... go back... to... class..." She trailed of as soon as she brushed away his bangs from his eyes and stared at him in shock, his face mirrored hers and they stared at each other like that.

 _Oh my Gods..._ She thought when she can finally see Cloud Strife beneath those blond mess, from his perfectly sculpted jaw, to his straight nose and flawless skin, but what really caught her attention were his eyes, they were a beautiful cerulean color, it looked like they shined, just like the blue sky that day, along with his long lashes. She was seeing an unbelievably beautiful man in front of her.

"Cloud..." She said in whisper and her heart was hammering mad, he came over his shock of being seen and he instantly pulled away from her to brushed his bangs to cover his face again. Tifa's hands were hanging in front of her when she let go of his bangs. The bell suddenly rang and they looked at each other, then without warning, Cloud grabbed her hand and started to run out while he dragged her behind him. Tifa wasn't really looking where she was going and just stared at his back while they ran towards class, smiling in the process. She smirked when she thought about all the girls that had been bullying him to no end, how they were going to throw themselves at his feet when they finally saw that beautiful man behind the blond mess of Cloud Strife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

When they finally got to class, it already started and was greeted by their hot tempered homeroom teacher, Cid Highwind. Everyone turned to look at the pair when Cloud violently opened the door, they both stoppped at while they catched their breaths, hands still latched to each other's, everyone noticed that and Cloud instantly let go of her hand, much to his dismay.

"About freakin' time ye got 'ere." He snarled at them while he chewed on his toothpick while he leaned at his desk, a clipboard in his hand.

"We're so sorry Mr. Highwind, I was just helping Cloud with something." Tifa said with a smile while Cloud was unreadable behind his blond mess. Then they swent over to their seats, which was beside each other and settled themselves, Cloud ignored the glares that was being thrown at his direction for holding Tifa's hand before. He inwardly sighed.

It was finally time for lunch, and Cloud was actually looking forward to it for the first time since he started school at Shinra Academy, he would always find trouble in finding himself a seat to eat, or other kids would grab his lunch and throw it away, some of them have no shame and will devour it in front of him, but this year, his junior year, it's going to be different, he has Tifa with him and he couldn't be happier.

"Cloud, let's go?" TIfa asked him with a smile which earned her a small smile from him.

"Sure..." He responded quietly as he stood up and grabbed his bag, the deadly glares came back when they started walking out together, it became worst when Tifa clung unto his arm, which also shocked him, he felt like he was being electricuted all over his body. She had no idea of her effect on him. He cleared his throat and just stared straight ahead. Everyone they passed by started whispering to each other, some didn't bother and just voiced their disgust out loud with 'What the hell?' or 'What was she thinking?' but Tifa ignored them all and was even sporting a small smile as she walked.

"I kind of cooked a lot for my lunch today so I was wondering if you want to share it with me?" She asked as she turned to look at him, he looked back at her in surprise.

"Ummm... My mom packed my lunch too, so maybe we can share each other's... lunch?" He said timidly which brightened the brunette's face.

"I would love too Cloud! It's been a long time since I've tasted a mother's home cooking..." She suddenly trailed off and looked away from him, his brows furrowed when he noticed her sad smile. He was about to ask what she had just said when they stopped walking, he mentally cursed himself when he noticed that they were on the top floor of the school building, his mind was flying away somewhere again he didn't even notice where they were going, how he managed to climb the stairs without tripping was beyond him. He shook his head out his thoughts when Tifa opened the door and the blue sky greeted them along with some wind. Tifa inhaled then exhaled before she settled herself at her spot in the middle of the rooftop. She motioned for Cloud for follow her and he sat down beside her, his legs crossed together. She started to rummage in her bag to retrieve her packed lunch while he fished out his. Tifa opened hers and was instantly greeted by an amazing aroma that made his mouth water, she placed it in between them and went over to her bag again to get her spoon and fork.

"You cooked all that?" Cloud asked in a shy manner which made her giggle.

"Well, yeah... I kind of live alone so I do everything..." His face fell.

"Where are your parents?"

"They passed away five years ago." She said but she was smiling, not showing any weakness. His face softened behind his bangs. "My aunt, my mother's sister took me in for a while before I moved here to Midgar city to study in my dream school... Which is here." She laughed but it didn't reach her eyes. "Sorry, I'm talking too much..."

"No, no, it's... okay... Umm... You know... You can ummm..." He didn't know how to say it and just watched Tifa open his own packed lunch and places it beside hers, her eyes widened when she saw everything.

"Wow... This looks good..." She said. He nodded his head.

"My mom's a great cook, you should try it..." He said gently as he scratched the back of his head. She didn't wait any longer and started to transfer some in her box, while she transfered some from hers to Cloud, then thy started to eat. Both their eyes widened when they tasted their shared food.

"Wow... Thank you Cloud for sharing this to me..." She said in an almost whisper.

"No, thank you... for inviting me and for... letting me taste your cooking... It's really yummy..." He blushed which made her giggle. "Oh and... If you want... You can... Ummm..." But he didn't get to finish what he was saying when the door violently opened and a girl with short brown hair emerged from it.

"I'm starving, sheesh, Mr. Tuesti asked me to collect all the papers and bring the freaking things to him so I'm la-" She suddenly stopped when she noticed the blond mess eating beside Tifa. "Oh... Hi." She said while wearing a cocky smile as she approached the two. Cloud didn't respond and just stared at the newcomer.

"Yuffie, this is Cloud and he'll be joining us for lunch from now on, Cloud, this is Yuffie, my annoying bestfriend." She laughed while Yuffie scoffed.

"But you love me and you know it." She said as she settled herself near the two, she smiled at Cloud. It's nice to meet you Cloud!" She held up her hand which he took hesitantly. "Aw, don't be shy, I won't bite, unless I hate you, then I'll bite you." Tifa glared at her. "What? I was just kiddin' Teef, sheesh, can't even make a joke around here anymore." She pouted and started her assault on the lunches in front of her, including Cloud's. "Wow, everything looks good! Yours too Cloud!" The blond stared at her in amusement behind his bangs, but what really caught his eye were her lunchbox, it was huge and he wondered how this petite girl could fit the contents of it on her lithe form.

"Yuffie, your lunch is practically made for three people and you're eating ours." Tifa calmly said. Yuffie just continued to eat from the duo's lunchboxes. Then she opened her huge one and Cloud's eyes widened when he saw the many contents of it, it looked like it was cooked by a fine chef.

"Yuffie's dad hired the best chef in Wutai to cook for her while she's staying in Midgar." Tifa said suddenly to Cloud. She leaned in to him to whisper to his ear. "Her family's extremely rich, she's like a princess. A spoiled one."

"Hey! What you doing back stabbing me like that when I'm in front of you? Some friend you are." Yuffie said grumpily.

"Love you." Tifa said playfully.

"Love you too but I hate you." Yuffie responded with the same pout which made Tifa laugh. "Here Cloud, try some." The shorter brunette shoved her lunch on his nose while she smiled brightly.

"Ummm.. Okay... Thanks..."

They finished their food while they talked and laughed, though could only sport a small smile from time to time, but he was having fun nontheless, for the first time in years in his high school. They didn't notice the time and the bell rang suddenly, which made Yuffie curse out loud while they hurriedly shove their lunchboxes back to their bags, Yuffie was fast as she sprinted towards the stairs but before Cloud and Tifa could run after her, he grabbed her wrist which stopped her, she looked back at him and gave him a questioning look.

"You can eat with us every dinner time... At my home... So you won't have to eat alone..." He said, her face brightened suddenly which made him blush.

"Oh Cloud, I'd love to!" She exclaimed then he got the shock of his life when she suddenly faced him and leaned forward to kissed his cheeks.

And it was at that moment when he realized that he was already falling for the girl that will unknowingly change his life, Tifa Lockhart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Tifa took Cloud's invitation and together, they went over to Cloud's house, with Yuffie tagging along as well. The blond mess was getting glares and stink eyes everywhere as he strode across the halls with two beautiful ladies, but he ignored them.

"Hey Tifa baby." Someone called from behind them which made the brunette roll her eyes. The three of them looked over their shoulders and both ladies scowled the guy with reddest hair in the campus, behind him is his bald partner in crime, who was just staring at the group with an amused expression. "How 'bout I take you out, I'll show you a good time babe, I guarantee it."

"Shut it Reno." Yuffie snarled at him which only made him laugh.

"You can come along too Yuffie, a third one will be a nice addition, if you know what I mean..." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You little shi-"

"Yuffie come on." Tifa interjected while she pulled Yuffie's arm to continue on their way, then she pulled Cloud with her other hand to drag them away from the red head.

"Whoa hey ho ha! What's up with that Tifa? Why are hanging out with that loser?" Reno yelled at the hall that caused everyone to look at their direction.

"Just let me give him one Teef." Yuffie said with gritted teeth.

"No, it's not worth our time." Tifa said while Cloud stayed quiet about it all. But his blood was really boiling for disrespecting Tifa like that.

* * *

They reached the Strife household and the two girls stared in awe at how it looked cozy. They were greeted by his mom.

"Oh here's my-" She blinked. "Why hello there girls..." She said with a playful smile.

"Hello Mrs. Strife, sorry for intruding, I'm Tifa." Tifa said politely while she smiled.

"Ah, no no, I don't mind." The woman giggled. "Now Cloud, I told you to bring a girl home but I never thought you'd bring two lovely ladies, you naughty boy..." She teased her son while Yuffie guffawed at her statement. Tifa raised her brows in amusement while Cloud groaned.

"Mom." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Hi Mrs. Strife, I'm Yuffie! It's nice to meet you."

"Hello, Yuffie, Tifa, and welcome to our home, come in, come in." The woman lead the way for them. "Why don't you go to Cloud's room and I'll bring you some snacks."

"Thanks Mrs. Strife." Tifa said as she smiled. Cloud gestured to the stairs with TIfa and Yuffie going upstairs first, he was about to climb up when his mom grabbed his wrist.

"Remember where the condoms ar-"

"MOM!" Mrs. Strife let out a hearty laugh.

"We heard what your mom said when we were going upstairs, she's hilarious!" Yuffie exclaimed while she laid down on Cloud's bed as if she owned the place. Cloud blushed furiously behind his messy bangs.

"I uh..."

"I love the geekyness of your room." Yuffie suddenly said which earned a glare from Tifa. "What? I love comic books and I would to bury my face in your collection right now." She said as she bolted up to go to his bookshelves while Tifa examined his figurine collection.

"You have a lot of cool stuff here." She said as she stared at his toys.

"Ummm... Thanks."

"Yeah, cool stuff alright!" Yuffie exclaimed as she wave a men's magazine in front of her which made Cloud charge at her and grab the thing suddenly while she roared with laughter, Tifa giggled.

"It's okay Cloud, no need to be embarassed about that." Tifa reassured him but he was still embarassed.

 _I hope she doesn't think that I'm a pervert._

There was a knock on the door.

"Everybody decent in there?" His mom suddenly said from behind the door which made Yuffie throw her head back with laughter while Tifa chuckled.

"MOM! STOP!" Cloud yelled at his mom.

Mrs. Strife entered the room with a tray of snacks and drinks for them while she giggled. "Here you go girls, help yourself." She said as she placed a tray of cookies and iced tea on the table. The girls instantly went over to it and grabbed their snacks.

"Thanks Mrs. Strife, these are really good." Tifa said while Yuffie just kept quiet while she stuffed her face with cookies.

"Why, thank you sweetheart. Are you two going to stay for dinner?" She asked smiling, TIfa and Yuffie smiled back.

"You betcha!" They both said at the same which made them look at each other and laugh while Cloud chuckled and Mrs. Strife giggled.

"Alright then, I'll leave you guys now okay? Go easy on them Cloud."

"STOP IT!" The three women in the room roared with laughter.

* * *

"Wow... You know, I've never tasted anything this good for a long time.. Thank you Mrs. Strife." Tifa said as she munch on her dinner.

"Thank you dear, Cloud mentioned that you live alone? You are very welcome to eat here sweetie okay? You too Yuffie."

"Thanks ma'am." Yuffie said with her mouth full making the older woman giggle.

Tifa couldn't help but smile at the warm feeling of their home, it made her slightly teary eyed but blinked it away, then she stared at Cloud and when he looked at her, she smiled beautifully which made him blush. After dinner, the girls said their goodbyes to the mother and son duo, Cloud insisted on walking them home but Tifa rejected his offer politely, saying that he's done enough, he agreed reluctantly, then they went on their way, but the truth is, there was something that she wanted to talk to Yuffie about that's why she didn't let Cloud come with them.

"I already saw his face Yuff." She told her bestfriend who stopped at her tracks.

"And?" she inquired then the brunette laughed.

"He's gorgeous Yuff, his eyes are a beautiful blue color." She said while she blushed at the memory.

"Really?" Yuffie raised her eyebrows.

"And I was thinking, we should help him out with that."

"Like a make over?" Yuffie asked, Tifa giggled.

"Yes, like a make over." She finally said while she smiled, Yuffie smiled back and offered her a high five.

"Let's get it on then!"

The two of them stared at each and smirked.

 _Shinra Academy is going to go crazy once we're done with our little project._ Tifa thought with a smirk on her beautiful face.

A/N: To my guest reviewer thank you so much for supporting my stories! I wish I knew your name though. You make me happy everytime. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

"This has got to stop!" Tifa exclaimed as they accompany a very wet Cloud to his home, he looked really gloomy and exhausted. The poor was splashed with water by Scarlet and her gang of bimbos at lunch, and Reno shoved him in the lockers and spat in his face even before that.

"I know Teef, we have to do something."

"I'm fine guys, don-"

"You are not fine! This bullying thing has be over once and for all!" Tifa yelled then she started to drag the blond mess faster towards their house. When they finally reached the Strife residence, they were greeted by Cloud's shocked mother.

"Oh my goodness! What happened!" She started to check on her son.

"I played in the rain." Cloud said in monotone.

"But there's no rain." His mom said while looking around on the blue sky.

"He just got into an accident with the garden hose, we were assigned to water the plants today." Tifa lied to his mother. Good thing she bought it.

"Okay then, better get changed before you catch a cold honey." Cloud entered the house immediately without saying a word with Tifa and Yuffie trailing behind him. But Tifa was stopped by the older woman.

"He was bullied, wasn't he?" She said in an almost whisper, her usual cheerful facade gone. Tifa's face softened.

"We are going to help him as much as we can..." The older woman nodded.

"Thank you Tifa... He won't open up to me but maybe to you..." Mrs. Strife began to tear up. Tifa hugged the older woman who hugged her back.

* * *

"Alright Cloud, operation haircut will commence in five... four... three..."

"NO! NO! NO!" Cloud started yelling when Yuffie told him about the haircut. He started to run around his room while Yuffie chased him to tie him down the chair. Tifa was also trying to restrain him.

"Come on Cloud! You have to be strong! You need to do this!" Tifa exclaimed while the blond continued to yell.

* * *

Mommy Strife hummed as she washed the dishes in the kitchen, she looked over to the cieling when she Cloud's muffled screams, she smiled at herself. _Ah... To be young._

"Cloud! Don't forget to use protection!" She yelled loudly for him to hear.

 _"MOM! NO!"_ His reply was muffled but it was pretty loud. She laughed heartily to herself.

* * *

"You're mom seriously thinks that we're having a threesome in here from all your yelling!" Yuffie guffawed as he stared at Cloud who was now tied up in a chair, as he thrashed around, hoping to get out of his confines.

"Don't worry Mrs. Strife, were on it!" Tifa yelled back to his mom and smiled widely.

 _"Good girl! I mean girls!"_ Said Mrs. Strife's muffled reply. Both girls roared with laughter while Cloud still trashed around.

"Alright Cloud, it's time for your haircut!" She said while she snipped a pair of scissors.

"NO!" Yuffie came forward to him and with skilled hands, she started to cut his hair but because of all his thrashing around, and miraculously didn't injure him, his hair came out uneven, it was a bit longer on the right side, they both stared at him in awe when they can finally see his face. Tifa was clearly blushing while the blonde tried to look away. Yuffie was already exhausted so she just grabbed a bottle of wax and started to fix his hair in a new style. Cloud eventually gave up his fight and just sat still, waiting for it to be all over. When Yuffie was done in styling his hair, both girls backed away to give him a better look.

"Sweet Shiva..." Tifa said absentmindedly.

"Holy shit..." Yuffie whispered. She turned him around for him to see his reflection and he too was in awe what they had achieved. His hair was spiked in several different directions, with a few spikes framing his face downwards. It was still a blonde mess, but both girls agreed that he indeed looked really hot.

"Wow... Cloud, you look amazing... Why do you hide that face of yours, it's a sin." Tifa stared at his reflection from the mirror. Cloud sighed.

"It's just that... This face." He gestured to his facade. "I got this from my pathetic excuse of a father. He left my mom to run away with another woman and we never heard from him or saw him again, my mom had to endure raising me all alone..." He sighed again. "That's why... When I see his face in mine, I feel disgusted... I'm feeling this rage you know... I feel so bad for my Mom..." He trailed off. Yuffie and Tifa looked at each other, suddenly feeling guilty.

"We're so sorry Cloud... We didn't know..." Tifa put a hand on his shoulder. "But you can't hide forever you know."

"Yeah, you can't hide from all that hair forever!" Yuffie exclaimed which earned a glare from Tifa. "Sorry."

"There's nothing you can do about that, that's what you look like." Tifa said again.

"Unless you're into plastic surgery." Yuffie said while she laughed but she clamped her mouth shut when Tifa glared at her again. "Sorry."

"A plastic surgery is a better option right now..." Cloud said weakly which made the girls laugh.

* * *

"Mrs. Strife... Let me present you, the new Cloud Strife." The woamn was sitting on the couch while she waited for her son to go down the stairs, and when she finally saw him, she couldn't help but cry.

"Oh... Look at my boy... You look so beautiful darling..." She said while she approached him, the blond looked really embarrassed and scratched the back of his head. Then she held him in a bone crushing hug that emitted an 'oomf' sound from him. Tifa and Yuffie smiled at the two with pride on their faces.

"That's your masterpiece right there Yuff." Tifa said to her bestfriend.

"Just wait till everyone sees him at Shinra, they'll flip out." She said with a smug look on her face. Then Mrs. Strife let of her son to approach the two girls and she hugged them both this time, which made the two laugh and hug her back.

"Thank you..." She whispered while tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't elaborate further and both of them knew what she was thanking about, that it was not just about his new appearance, but they have helped him get out of his shell and move forward with his life.

"Girls are going to go crazy at school." Yuffie said as soon as they all pulled away. Tifa laughed but she felt a little jealousy deep inside.

"Oh yes, but Cloud, these girls are the only ones you will bring home alright, no one else." The older woman giggled. "That reminds me... Do you have boyfriends Tifa and Yuffie?" She suddenly asked which caused both Cloud and Tifa to blush furiously while Yuffie roared with laughter. Then Tifa smiled at the woman.

"I do." Yuffie said which earned a pair wide eyes from Tifa.

"Who?" She asked, her voice a little loud.

"Vincent." She said nonchalantly.

"Valentine?!" Tifa asked further.

"Yup, he confessed to me yesterday and I said yes, that I would be his girlfriend."

"What the..." Tifa shook her head. "But me, actually, I don't." She said with a smile. The older woman smiled back.

"Good." Mrs. Strife said then she turned to Yuffie, who wiggled her eyebrows once at her which made her giggle.

"Mom." Cloud warned his mother which made her laugh once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

He thought he'd be looking forward to school the next day after Tifa and Yuffie helped him change his appearance. But no, he didn't want to get up from his bed, with his alarm clock buzzing about without bothering to shut the thing off.

"Cloud! Wake up honey come on! You're going to be late!" His mom yelled from downstairs while he groaned.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" But he wasn't. He was nervous, really nervous at how people would react and he was scared from all the attention this is going to give him. "Do I have a choice?" He whispered to himself but he already knew the answer so slowly got out of bed to slam his palm on the annoying alarm. He rubbed his face before sighing loudly.

 _Besides... I want to see Tifa again..._ He blushed at the thought. Then he lazily proceeded to do his morning routine and put on his uniform, He yelled at his mom when he found a box of chocolate flavored condoms in his underwear drawer and it even pissed him off when he could hear her muffled laughter from downstairs. When he was done fuming over it, he proceeded to do his hair, Yufffie taught him how to do the style she gave him and with his wax in hand, he got to work.

"Here goes..."

* * *

"Oh my Gods... Who is that?"

"Wow, must be a new student."

"So handsome! I'll ask for his name later."

Cloud wanted to run away, go back home and hide under his covers when everyone started whispering and talking about him as soon as he entered the school premises. He walked with his hands in his pockets with his head down but his beautiful face is still clearly scene, along with his unruly but hot spikes. He secretly hoped that he'd bump into Tifa or Yuffie so he wouldn't be alone to endure the attention. He sighed inwardly.

"Hello there pretty boy." An alluring voice suddenly said which made him look at his left and he wanted to laugh out loud when he saw that it was none other than Scarlet along with her gang of girls. They were all wearing seductive smiles for him which made him raise his eyebrows, that's when he felt that this transformation wasn't so bad after all. Her reaction alone was already good revenge. And with new confidence that suddenly washed over him, he held his head up as he walked into the halls, everyone, including male students, were all turning to him which made him smirk a little.

And then he saw her, Tifa, who was on her way to the class when she looked to her left to see him looking at her with a smirk on his face, she smiled beautifully at him before she winked, which made him smile wider and look down. Then Tifa went inside with him trailing behind her, as soon as he entered the class, everyone grew quiet and the girls stared at him like deers that was caught in headlights.

"Who... is that...?" A blonde girl, who was also bullying him, said in an almost whisper which made Tifa smirk. The duo proceeded to go to their respective seats which was next to each other, everyone was even more shocked when the mystery handsome guy took his seat at "Mop-head's" usual spot. As soon as he was seated, he looked out the window with his hands still on his pockets, Tifa just observed everyone in front and she couldn't help but chuckle a little. They didn't even notice when Mr. Highwind entered the room with his hot temper and toothpick sticking to his mouth.

"Alright brats face front! What are ye lookin' at?!" He yelled but no one listened. He followed their gaze and his brows shot upwards when he saw the pretty boy that seem to glow at the last seat where Cloud Strife is supposed to be. "Who the hell are you?" He suddenly asked which made Tifa laugh quietly behind her hand. Cloud looked straight ahead to stare at his teacher.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes you! Are you lost? Cloud Strife is supposed to be sitting there, and where the heck is that guy?"

"Probably in the ladies room, moping all the crap on the floor using his head." The girl from before, whose name is Elena, suddenly said that caused everyone to roar with laughter, Tifa shook her head with her brows furrowed while Cloud just chuckled while he looked away.

"Shut it Elena." Cid said with made the blond girl's smile disappear. "You boy, why are you still here?!" He yelled at the handsome boy again who just stared at him with an amused expression, Tifa's smirked came back on her face.

"But this is **my** seat." He elaborated that is was indeed his, the class grew quiet again and slowly and it was a little creepy, everyone turned to look at him with their eyes wide that it looked like they will fall off their sockets. Elene's mouth hanged open really wide while Cid stared at him like he has three heads. It went on for a few seconds before their teacher started to talk.

"You're Cloud Strife?" He asked, his toothpick falling out of his mouth. Tifa chuckled.

"Yes sir." Cloud said and Tifa couldn't help but look at him because of his new confidence and smiled to herself.

"Oh... My... Gods..." Was all that Elena could say.

* * *

It was lunchtime and everyone was buzzing about the new look of Cloud Strife, girls who made fun of him before felt nothing but regret and male students felt nothing but envy and hatred when he started to walk through the halls with Tifa so close beside him. Cloud looked over to his right where Tifa is and he tried his best to suppress his laugh when he saw her trying to suppress hers as well but failing.

"Tifa! Cloud!" Yuffie yelled from behind them which made them look back, they saw her running after them while dragging along a handsome guy with long raven hair behind her, a blush can be clearly seen at his pale face. Tifa giggled while Cloud pressed his lips together to prevent himself from laughing. When she had finally reached the duo, she stopped in front of them while she caught her breath, her hands resting on her knees. The guy behind her just stood there all rigid, blush still visible on his face. "Oh, this is Tifa and Cloud, Cloud and Tifa, this is Vincent, my boyfriend." She said while she smiled brightly, the raven haired boy's eyes widened as soon as she said the word 'boyfriend'.

 _So cute._ Tifa thought while she chuckled inwardly.

"Yeah, I know who he is, but nice to meet you Vincent." Tifa said as she held out her hand, Vincent absentmindedly shook it.

"I'm Cloud." He held out his hand too, Vincent shook his hand as well.

"Nice to meet you." Said Vincent's deep and husky voice.

"Alright, introductions are over, let's eat! I'm starving!" Yuffie exclaimed.

They were on their way to their usual spot when they noticed a very pretty girl with shiny brown hair, it was tied up in a bow and her eyes were emerald colored, and she was staring at Cloud like he was something to eat. Tifa suddenly felt jealousy when the girl started to approach him while she smiled her most beautiful smile.

"Hi! Are you new here?" She asked while batting her lashes, Yuffie rolled her eyes from behind them while Tifa kept her face unreadable, but it made her furious when she saw that Cloud was actually blushing while he stared at the beautiful green eyed girl.

"I uh.. no... ummm..." Was all Cloud could say. It made Yuffie grimace and Tifa was already fuming inside. The girl giggled.

"You're so cute. What's your name?" She asked which made the blond look down.

"C-Cloud." He responded quietly.

"That's a pretty name, I'm Aeris!" She said cheerfully as she held out her hand for him to shake, who he took hesitantly, she held unto his hand a little longer than it should be. "I'll see you later, Cloud." And with a wink, she went past them without even acknowledging his friends, then Cloud's eyes widened when he saw that there was a piece of paper on his hand, which Aeris shook, and there was a number on it. He blushed more which made Tifa walk out on him suddenly, then he noticed her leaving so he followed her.

"Teef?" He called out for her. Yuffie suddenly realized that it was the best to leave the two alone and when she was about to say something, Tifa called out for her.

"Come on Yuff, Vince, we have to eat now, I'm so hungry." She said as she looked behind her with Cloud walking beside her, his brows furrowed at Tifa's sudden behavior.

"Teef?" He called out to her quietly, in an almost whisper.

"Yeah?" She said smiling but she wasn't really looking at him.

"You... You okay? Are you mad at me?" He said while his hand held unto her wrist to stop her from walking. Tifa blushed at the contact and decided to look at him this time with a smile.

"No... Why would I be mad at you?" She sweetly asked him, but he wasn't convinced.

"I.. Okay..." He responded in that almost whisper again. He lowered his hand from her wrist into her hand and squeezed it tightly. Tifa felt like she was going to pass out from the contact. "I don't want you to be mad at me... I won't... be able to take it Tifa..." He said like he was boy that as being scolded by his mother which made Tifa tear up from the sudden realization that hit her.

That she was indeed falling inlove with Cloud Strife.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

"Why would she flirt with you like that? Isn't she with Zack Fair?" Yuffie said, clearly irritated. "Maybe she realized that someone had surpassed her beloved Zack and decided to replace him." She swallowed. "Zack is the hottest guy in school after all, until Cloud came along." She roared with laughter but Tifa wasn't amused. She was starting to regret their decision to change Cloud, but she wouldn't let him be bullied for the rest of his high school days just because of her possessiveness.

 _You've got to be kidding me_. She mentally slapped herself for being so selfish. _He's not mine anyway..._ She thought sadly. Cloud, however, had been watching her with a sad look the whole time they've been eating lunch in their usual spot in the rooftop.

 _I wonder if I did something wrong..._ He thought sadly, as he stared at her somewhat down expression. _Oh Tifa..._

"Tif-" The bell rang which made Yuffie curse out loud again and they packed their things and ran down the stairs, with Cloud keeping Tifa safe by holding unto her hand tightly, both not seeing the blushes on their faces as they sprinted forward.

During the entire afternoon while they were transfering from class to class, Cloud would bump into his tormentors, all of them couldn't look at his face, the girls would even look away blushing. Tifa was suppose to feel the need to laugh, but so far, her emotions are getting the best of her. She didn't like this sudden feeling of jealousy, how she wished that she could keep Cloud to herself. But what she didn't know is the guy in question is thinking the same way as her.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home Cloud..." Tifa said quietly as soon as they reached her apartment building. "Ummm.. Would you.. I mean do you want to... Come in...?" _What the heck is wrong with me?!_

"S-Sure..." Cloud said timidly while he scratched the back of his head. "I'd... love to Tifa..." She nodded then led the way towards her home. They climbed up the stairs until they had finally reached the third floor. Tifa fished out her keys and stopped at the door on the end, she opened it and turned on the switch for the lights.

"Well... Welcome..." She said to the blonde while she smiled but blushed when she saw his piercing blue eyes digging into her soul so she looked away instantly. Cloud blushed as well and nodded his head but Tifa didn't get to see it.

"Thanks..." He whispered.

Tifa led the way inside her apartment, it was small, but nice and tidy.

"Why don't you take a seat?" She gestured to her small couch. Cloud nodded his head and did what he was told. He took a look around.

 _She must be really lonely in here..._ He came back with a tray and some juice in it. Cloud stood up to get the tray from her while he whispered 'I got it' to her. She smiled at his sweet gesture. They both settled themselves on the couch, then Cloud remembered what happened earlier that day.

"Tifa... About lunch time when you-"

"Ummm... Sorry if you thought I was mad at you... I wasn't, okay?"

"No, yeah... I mean..." He sighed. "Just... tell me if I did something wrong..." Cloud said in an almost whisper that broke Tifa's heart. He was just too adorable with his awkwardness.

"Yes... I will, but you haven't done anything... okay?" Then unconsciously, she reached up to cup his cheek, which made his eyes widen. When she realized what she had done, she hastily pulled it away with her head down, her lap was suddenly more interesting. Cloud however was too shocked to move and was blushing furiously. Then she looked up again to see his handsome face, and those eyes, she can't get enough of them, he stared back at her, his face softened at her beauty.

"Tifa..." He whispered. His eyes travelled to her lips, then both of them started to lean forward, really, really slowly... Slowly... Slowly...

Then Tifa's phone rang which caused them both to pull away with the brunette hurriedly standing up to grab her phone. Cloud sighed with wide eyes.

 _I almost... Kissed her!_ He mentally slapped himself.

"Hello?" He snapped his head to her direction when she answered.

"Hey Teef! Vinnie and I are going to the karaoke place this afternoon, want to join?"

"Ummm..." Tifa looked over to Cloud and blushed when she saw that he was staring at her. "Cloud, Yuffie is inviting us to a karaoke place, you cool with that?" She asked him.

"Oh... Yeah, sure..." He had never been invited to something like and he felt slightly embarassed. Tifa nodded her head.

"Yeah Yuffie, Cloud and I are coming."

"Great! See you five!" Then there was click. Tifa inhaled deeply when she remembered what happened earlier.

 _We almost kissed..._ She looked back at Cloud and when they both caught their gazes, they looked away in embarassment. _Oh Ifrit..._

"Ummm... Cloud... Should we uhh... go...?" Tifa asked timidly which made the blond smirk slightly.

 _She's really cute..._

"Ummm... Sure..."

They walked all the way to the said karaoke place, it was quiet chilly that afternoon so when the wind suddenly blew, Tifa unconsciously clung unto Cloud's arm, which surprised the blonde. Then she let go of him hastily when she realized what she had done, but when she put her hand down, Cloud grabbed it and held it in his own, a blush visible on his cheeks. Tifa blushed as well then lowered her head with a small smile on her face. Cloud cleared his throat.

"So ummm.. You're hands wouldn't be cold..."

"Y-Yeah... Thanks... It's more warm now..."

They were both doing their best to forget about the almost kiss before, they wouldn't want the awkwardness to stay.

They walked for a few more minutes until they have reached the place, once they were inside, they asked the front desk about the room that Yuffie told her about, she pointed into a door to their left, after nodding their heads, Cloud and Tifa walked still hand in hand towards the said door and opened it, but both their jaws came rolling down the floor when they saw Yuffie and Vincent making out like they were devouring each others faces, making them remember the events a while ago and the awkwardness in the air became worse, they looked at each other with wide eyes, and once their gazes met, they both looked away with their eyes tightly closed.

 _This is going to be harder than I thought._ Tifa thought, silently wishing that the kissing duo would stop and notice them to break the ice, but they were so busy with each other's mouths so Cloud took matters on his own hands. He coughed rather loudly, and it sounded really fake. THe lovers looked up from their tongue wrestling. Yuffie grinned widely at the sight of the two while Vincent lowered his head in embarassment.

"Welcome..." Yuffie said in a low voice. "To my love nest..."

"Uugghhh..." Tifa made a digusted sound which made Cloud chuckle. Yuffie raised her eyebrow.

"Pretending to be disgusted when all you want for you and Cloud to sit into the darkness and-"

 _NO! Don't go there!_ Tifa interjected in her mind.

"-suck each other's faces out." Tifa gasped while Cloud choked on his own saliva, which caused him to let go of Tifa's hand and clutch his hands on his throat. Yuffie guffawed while she slammed her hand on Vincent's chest who made a muffled 'oomf' sound.

"I need some air." Cloud said with his choked voice, then he started to walk out pretty fast, leaving Tifa who was sighing loudly, they were still standing up outside the door so Tifa decided to enter and close it behind her. Cloud on the other hand was catching his breath outside with his fist held in his heart.

 _Man up Strife! Why are you being a coward?!_ He mentally scolded himself. _Alright, this is the moment, tell her you love her and kiss her in the dark._ His eyes widened at his thought. Then he physically slapped himself which made an elderly couple look at his direction then shook their heads saying something about 'kids' and 'drugs'. He lowered his head in shame.

* * *

Tifa grimaced as she looked at her bestfriend who was singing a song, her voice was horrible, it was like listening to screeching tires, Vincent however was staring at his girlfriend with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open, it was a rather pathetic sight which earned a perflexed look from Tifa. When the song was 'finally' over, Yuffie threw away the mic in the air and held both her arms up, while her hands looked like they were cupping something, with her lips pursed, full of pride in her performance. The raven haired man clapped his hands enthusiastically, his face never changing. Tifa shook her head with her perflexed look still visible.

 _He's really head over heels over Yuffie._ She chuckled. Just then, Cloud entered the scene and slowly closed the door, his head down. Tifa looked away from him as soon as he settled himself near her. Then, she felt him coming closer to her but she still didn't look and just closed her eyes tight. She then felt his hand gently grasping her own from her lap, then secured them in between both in his. She bit her lip as she blushed once again, but Cloud kept his head down, probably staring at their joined hands. He lifted his head to look at her, he leaned a little closer so he can whisper to her ear.

"Tifa..."

She hurriedly looked back at him, suddenly realizing how close their face is.

 _It's happening all over again!_ She thought. When he was about to speak, the microphone decided to make a very loud feedback noise which caused them both to let go of their hands to cover their ears.

"Shit!" Yuffie exclaimed as she threw away the mic.

 _So much for the moment._ Cloud thought and sighed inwardly once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

Cloud's night didn't exactly go as planned, he didn't get tell Tifa his feelings and everybody just went home after a few more songs, much to their dismay, from Yuffie. He couldn't sleep that night, he just stirred all night while thinking about the events that occurred, he was suddenly feeling really embarrassed about it.

 _I hope Tifa won't avoid me..._

The next morning came and he had dark circles in his eyes, he lazily walked towards school and proceeded to go to his locker, only to be greeted once again by flying papers as soon he opened his locker door, but it was not insults that was written in all of them, they were actually love letters, some of them saying 'I love you' or 'Be mine' or one was even extreme than the others as it says 'Impregnate me', his eyes widened at that, then he crumpled it while looking around then threw away in the trash. He sighed when he saw how much work he had to do to clean everything up. Then, it was like the first time that Tifa talked to him, she was there again to help him with his mess. She knelt down beside him and smiled. He smiled back.

"G-Good morning..." He greeted her.

"Morning..." She almost whispered while she smiled sweetly at him.

 _Thank goodness she didn't avoid me..._

He was about to speak again when he saw her staring at one piece of paper with a pale face. He gently grabbed it from her to read what it says and his eyes widened and a blush appeared on his face, which Tifa saw and made her furious once more.

 _Meet me at the back building at 3 o'clock. I'll be waiting._

 _Aeris_

"I..." But he didn't continue what he was about to say when Tifa hastily gathered everything to her chest then walked towards the trash to throw them all away, then she walked past him without another word. He just stayed in his squat position down the floor and stared at her retreating back in shock.

* * *

Tifa spent the rest of the day avoiding him. She knew she was being unreasonable but that girl, Aeris, was really getting to her nerves, and the way that Cloud reacts to her advances, who could blame her? Cloud however was feeling down, he didn't know what he did wrong for her to avoid him like that.

 _Maybe it was the kiss after all._

Tifa decided to find out if Cloud has indeed something for Aeris, so by the time the bell rang, she hurriedly went out the class without looking back even if Cloud was calling her name. She waited in a secluded spot near the back building where no one can see her. She waited for a few more minutes when Aeris emerged from out of nowhere then leaned on the wall while she waited for Cloud. 15 minutes passed but no Cloud appeared, Tifa was already smiling a little but it disappeared when she saw **him** approaching the green eyed beauty. Her face fell and her heart shattered. She didn't want to see the two of them interacting, she couldn't hear anything they were talking about, only Cloud's gestures like scratching the back of his head, which she loved, and she can see him blush and smiling about something she said. She got teary eyed and couldn't watch anymore, but when she was about to go, she saw something that pushed her tears forward and she let them just fall freely.

Aeris wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

The kiss that was suppose to be hers.

She ran away crying, not caring even if Cloud would see her.

And he did.

He was confused, Tifa was avoiding him all day and he doesn't know why. He will go to her place later so he can ask her but right now, he's on a mission. He was going to meet up with Aeris in the back so he can tell her that he already have someone he loves. So he went there after the bell rang to settle things, and she has a boyfriend too. He wouldn't want to get into a fight.

He walked towards the back building with his heart hammering like mad, it was the first time that he was going to face another girl besides Tifa and Yuffie and he's not really used to it. He found her leaning on the wall and she smiled at him as soon as she saw him. He blushed, she was beautiful yes, but that's all she is. But who can blame him? He had never had this kind of attention from girls before and he couldn't help his reaction when he's approached by one. Besides, he's inlove with someone who had help him get out of his shell.

Someone named Tifa Lockhart.

He approached her to greet her.

"Ummm... Hi..." He timidly said as he scratched the back of his head. Aeris giggled.

"Hello... I'm glad you came." She said while she batted her eyelashes.

"Ummm.. Yeah... Actuall-"

"You know, you're really handsome, and I really, really like you. I hope you don't have a girlfriend." She said, this girl is straight forward. His eyebrows shot up and he blushed even more.

"I uhh..." He cleared his throat, he was about to reject her when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned forward, and kissed him full in the mouth. His eyes widened at the contact.

 _My first kiss! Just why?_ He thought sadly. He wanted it to be with Tifa but now it was ruined. He pulled away hastily and stared at her in shock, but she just giggled. He was about to talk when he heard someone running away, and she happened to be crying, but it was not just someone, and it drained every color in his face.

It was Tifa. His heart fell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

Cloud felt like his heart is going to fall off his chest.

"No! Tifa!" Without even looking at Aeris, he hurriedly went after the love of his life. He didn't even stop when he heard Aeris call out to him and just continued to run so he can catch up to Tifa, and he did, so he grabbed her to stop her and turned her around only to see a heartbreaking sight, her face was full of tears and she was sobbing loudly, she didn't protest when he held unto her but she wouldn't look at him either. He couldn't help his own emotions and started to tear up.

"Tifa..." His voice cracked. "Tifa please talk to me..." He said in an almost whisper while he walked forward towards her, his hand sliding from her arm dow to her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. But Tifa didn't talk to him, she just continued to cry, and it overwhelmed him. He started to lower his head and close his eyes, and he started to sob.

"I'm sorry... It was not... She..." He sighed shakily. "She kissed me... I didn't-" But he didn't got to finish his sentence when Tifa removed her hand from his and started to run away again. Leaving Cloud just standing there with a shock expression, he couldn't move and just continued to sob, then he lowered himself to squat on the ground, his shoulders shook, just then, Yuffie and Vincent came into the scene, the brunette hurriedly went over to Cloud to check on him, Vincent trailed behind her.

"Cloud? Hey! What's going on! What happened to you?" She urgently asked him as she squat in front of him to lift his face with both hands. Cloud stared at his friend's face, his eyes full of tears and his lips were quivering.

"Yuffie... Tifa and I had a..." He swallowed. "Misunderstanding... She ran away from me... I couldn't..." Then he closed his eyes to sob again, Yuffie's face were a misture of confusion and pity.

"Alright, let's get you up first... Come on Cloud. Vinnie help me." She stood up then grabbed the blond by his arm while Vincent grabbed the other.

"Let's get ourselves some seats first." Vincent suggested, Yuffie found one only straight ahead where there were no people around.

"Over there." She pointed. They went over to the bench by holding Cloud still in between them, the blond calmed down a little. They sat him down the bench, sighing as they did. Then Yuffie took and seat beside him while Vincent just stood in front of them with his right foot resting on the edge of the bench.

"What happened Cloud?" Yuffie inquired, Cloud sniffed before he spoke.

"I... You remember Aeris?" When he asked that, Yuffie's nostrils flared up.

"Of course, how could I forget? She has something to do with this isn't she?! Wait till I get my-"

"Babe." Vincent stopped her from her babbling.

"Sorry, continue." She gestured for Cloud who sighed loudly.

"Well, I got a letter from her this morning saying she wants to meet in the back building... It was actually Tifa who saw it first and after that, she started avoiding me..." He sighed shakily. "I decided to meet up with Aeris so I can tell her that I can't do what she wanted me to do, whatever it is... And that he has a boyfriend... And that I have someone I like..." Yuffie smiled sweetly at him when he said the last part, she already knew who that is. "But when I was about to tell her that... She... umm..." He sighed. "Kissed me..." He trailed off and since he kept his head down, he wasn't able to see the fire burning in Yuffie beautiful, big brown eyes.

"That BITCH!" She exclaimed and stood up at the same time. "Wait till I get my hands on-"

"Tifa saw it..." Cloud interjected which made Yuffie stop and gasp. "She saw it and she started to run away crying, I went after her to explain but she doesn't want to talk to me..." He started to cry again which made Yuffie and Vincent's faces soften. Yuffie went back to her seat and put an arm on his back.

"Don't worry Cloud, I'll talk to her alright?" She paused for a while. "Have you ever been in a relationship before?" She asked which made the blond look up with a slight blush, he was clearly embarrassed and she already knew the answer. "Hey, we're your friends, we're not here to judge you, you know." She grinned at him while he smiled a small smile. "Things like that happens in a relationshi-"

"But she's not my girlfriend ye-"

"Just listen alright?"

"Okay... Sorry..."

"You clearly love each other but you two are such cowards in saying so. You both need to man up and tell each other's feeling already, sheesh. Look, I've known Tifa since we were kids, and I know every guy she have dated." Cloud's face fell when she said that. "Hey! Hey! She's popular and a lot of guys have been after her for years, but those she have dated, she never..." She sighed. "She had never liked any of those guys... So what I'm sayng is, she had never fallen in love before." When she said that, Cloud looked up at her and it brightened slightly. "If she's acting like that, then, well, I could say that she had it bad with you. Congratulations spiky, for being Tifa Lockhart's first love." She grinned widely and Vincent smiled at the blond. Cloud's face grew even more red but they can see it in his eyes that he was extremely happy to hear that.

"I... I am...?" He asked. "She... She's my first love too..." He said in an almost whisper and Yuffie found him adorable when he said that. Then she started to slap his back which made him wince.

"Good one! Then you know what to do." Then she stood up and grabbed Vincent by his hand. "See you later spike!" Both her and Vincent started to wave at him then they went on their way. Cloud was now more determined to end this misunderstanding once and for all.

* * *

He was nervous, he has been standing at Tifa's door for about 10 minutes without knocking. He was scared at how she was going to react when she sees him. He brought flowers with him, he hoped that she wouldn't throw them at his face. And with one deep breath, he lifted his fist to start to knock, then he waited. After a few seconds, the door slowly opened to reveal a ruby orb in between the space, then the space grew bigger and his heart cracked when he saw her face all blotchy and her eyes were red from crying. He started to tear up but blinked it away.

"Hi..." He tried to smile but his shaky voice showed how hurt he was as well. "Can I... Umm... I need to talk to you... Can I come in... Please..." Tifa didn't respond for a few more minutes before she stepped aside, which brightened Cloud's face, to let him in. "Thank you.. Umm... These are for you..." He gave her the flowers which she gently took.

"Thank you..." She responded in a shaky whisper and it made him smile once again. She turned around to place to flowers in the table, then went to her kitchen to get them snacks, but she was stopped by Cloud by grabbing her hand.

"Tifa... Please... You have to believe me... she kissed me... I didn't kiss her..." He pleaded and she turned around to face him.

"I can't believe what you're saying, I've seen the way you look at her!" She yelled then snatched her hand from his grasp. He stared at her in shock.

"What?" He asked.

"Yes, That's right! You blush everytime you look at her! How do you expect-" She stopped. "You know what, why are we even having this arguments? We're not even together, let's just stop this, you should go ho-"

"I'm not leaving until you believe me..."

"I saw everything and you were so happy while you talked to her! You even met with her for Gaia's sa-"

"I met with her so I can tell her that I'm already inlove with someone else!" He didn't mean to yell, but he knew that Tifa won't be listening anytime soon, and what he said greatly shocked the brunette. "But when I was about to tell her that, she kissed me without my consent, and I was angry because of it..." He trailed off while his shoulder started to shake. "It was my first kiss..." He whispered which made Tifa cry again. "And I was saving it for you..." He started to sob which broke Tifa's heart and she was suddenly feeling really guilty. So she charged at him to hug him tight and he didn't hesitate to return it in equal desperation. "Tifa... I... I... I mean..." He took a shaky breath. Then he pulled away to stare at the ground as he exhale another shaky breath. "I..." But he didn't get to finish when Tifa leaned forward to kiss him passionately, his eyes widened in shock, but he returned it while they pulled each other closer, Cloud was supposed to feel really conscious because he didn't know how to kiss, but he didn't care at the moment and he just brushed Tifa's lips with his own, it was an open mouth kiss, not so ideal for a first, but they didn't care.

All they know is that they love each other too much, and they wouldn't let each other go.

A/N: Thank you so much for all your sweet reviews, and Kyou, I finally know its you hihi. And who says that Aeris is done with her little agenda? No sir. Thank you sunflowerspot for pointing out the mistake in this chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

Cloud slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by the top of Tifa's head. He sighed then smiled lazily, but when he realized that it was dark, he shot up from the couch, waking Tifa up in the process. He looked at the clock, it was seven in the evening.

"I forgot to call mom..." He was worried about that, his mom was not used to him being away at this time of the day after all, he never had any friends to hang out with. Tifa yawned while she rubbed her eyes while Cloud started to dial their home phone in his cell.

After sharing their passionate first kiss with each other, they both settled themselves in Tifa's couch to talk a little, until both of them found themselves lying down while they hugged each other, drowsiness took over them as both their eyelids slowly closed and they feel asleep in each other's arms.

He put the receiver in his ear and waited for his mom to answer.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me..."

"Cloud! Where are you sweetie?"

"I'm in ummm... Tifa's... House..." He trailed off.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you, what was it again?"

"I... In Tifa's house... We fell asleep so I couldn't call you..." Then he braced himself when his mom giggled.

"Did you bring those chocolates?" _Chocolates?_ His eyes widened when he realized that she was talking about the condoms.

"Mom! Seriously?" He yelled which made Tifa laugh, she already knew how Mrs. Strife responded.

"I'm just teasing. Why don't you come home now and bring Tifa with you, she can stay the night if she want."

"Okay mom, we'll see you later..." Then he flipped his phone shut while he sighed.

"She asked you if you brought your condoms didn't she?" Tifa asked playfully which made Cloud blush.

"I uhhh..."

"Well, did you?" She asked with a smirk which his eyes wide.

"Wha-"

"I'm just kidding Cloud." She wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed his lips. "I love you..." She whispered while he smirked.

"I love you..." He responded then kissed her this time while he pulled her close. "Mom said I should bring you home and you can also stay the night." Tifa's face brightened.

"Really? I'd love too! Wait, I'll get changed and pack my stuff." She gave him a peck on the lips before she bolted up to get ready.

* * *

Cloud and Tifa were all smiles while they walked towards Cloud's home, their hands intertwined together.

"Should we tell her... You know... About us...?" Cloud asked timidly while scratching the back of his head. Tifa giggled.

"Why not?"

"Ummm.. Okay then..."

Cloud fished out his keys when they reached home, he opened the door and called out to his mother.

"Mom? We're here!" Mrs. Strife emerged from the kitchen while wiping her hands with a towel.

"Hello honey, hi Tifa Darling." Then she noticed their joined hands. She gasp. "Awww, my baby is already grown up. Come here you..." She approached them then hugged them both. She pulled away to take a look at them with a bright smile. "I thought I'd never live to see my son get a girlfriend."

"Mom." Cloud warned while Tifa laughed.

"You two look so cute together..." She sighed dreamily. "I made your favorites for dinner Tifa." She said which made the brunette's face brighten.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Strife!"

"Please, just call me Mom." Tifa and Cloud's jaw dropped when she said that, then Tifa got teary eyed before she hugged the older woman, who hugged her back.

"Thank you... Mom..." She whispered, Cloud watch the two important women in his life with a big smile on his face.

The three of them had a lovely dinner, the three of spent the time talking and laughing, and some occasional teasing for the blond mess, which caused him to call Tifa his 'Mom's clone'. Tifa offered to wash the dishes but Mrs. Strife sent her away to Cloud's room so they can rest for the night, but not before reminding Cloud about the 'chocolates' in which made the blonde walk out of the kitchen with both women laughing. But Mrs. Strife reminded Tifa that she was being serious and realistic since the two of them are already dating. Tifa reassured her that something like that won't be happening anytime soon. They said their goodnights then Tifa made her way upstairs to wash up. When they were done washing up, Tifa settled herself in Cloud's bed while sighing tiredly, Cloud closed the door behind him.

"I love your bed." She said with a smile.

"I love the one who's in my bed..." He said with a big smile which earned a raised eyebrow from his girlfriend.

"Since when did you learn to talk like that huh, Strife?" He laughed as he approached the bed then he slid inside the covers to pull Tifa close to him. The brunette faced her boyfriend with a smile.

"Goodnight..." He kissed her lips. "Go to sleep now... We have school tomorrow..." He whispered.

"Goodnight Cloud..." She said sleepily.

"Turn around..." He whispered, and she did, when her back was on him, he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest, sleep already washing over them from the warmth and comfort of their closeness.

A/N: Aeris will be back in the next chapter so stay tuned. Sorry, this is actually the first time that she would be a villain in my story. :p


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

Cloud groaned as soon as he heard the annoying buzz of his alarm, he tightened his grip on Tifa's waist and buried his face in her hair.

"Cloud... Shut that thing off..." Tifa said groggily. He hummed in response but didn't move at all. Tifa sighed. Just then, Mrs. Strife knocked on the door.

"Cloud honey? Tifa sweetie? It's time to wake up, you don't want to be late." She called out from the door.

"Yes mom... We're up..." Cloud said lazily which made the older woman giggle.

"Breakfast is ready. And it's not breakfast in bed I'm talking about, If you know what I mean..." Then she giggled which made Tifa chuckle and Cloud bolt up in his bed.

"Seriously?" Cloud whispered as Tifa sat up slowly while she smiled brightly. Mrs. Strife opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Good morning lovebirds." She said as she appraoched them, she was wearing a business suit which made his son raise his eyebrows.

"Where you going mom?"

"Oh, well, I have a meeting with my new supplier in Kalm, so I'll be away for 3 days." She said as she sat on the bed.

"Oh..." Cloud said.

"And I'm happy that Tifa could accompany you while I'm gone." She smiled at the young brunette who smiled back. "And of course those chocola-"

"Mom, okay..." He nervously laughed. "That's enough." Tifa giggled behind her hand.

"Okay, that's settled then. I'll call you okay, be safe and don't burn the house down." She leaned forward to kiss her son's forehead. "Be good." Then she leaned forward again to kiss Tifa's forehead this time which shocked the brunette. Then they smiled at each other.

"Take care mom..." Tifa sweetly said which made the woman smile.

"You too sweetheart. I'm off now alright?" Then she stood up and went out the door. Then the lovers looked at each other and smiled.

"Now that she mentioned it, what's your mom's business?" Tifa asked.

"Oh... Uhh.. She owns a cafe."

"Really? Which one?"

"Seveth heaven..." Cloud said casually which made Tifa's eyes widen.

"Seventh heaven?! That Seventh heaven?!" She smiled. "I only been there once because that cafe is fancy and a poor orphan like me could not afford it." Cloud's face softened when he heard that. "That's amazing..."

"I'll bring you something from the cafe later okay?"

"Thank you Cloud..." She smiled. "You are totally rich but you don't really show it huh?" Tifa said with a smirk.

"Well, my mom's really down to earth and doesn't really like showing off." Cloud said sheepishly. Tifa giggled.

"Well, I can see that... We should get re-" But Tifa didn't get to finish her sentence hen Cloud leaned forward and took her mouth unto his.

* * *

Everyone turned their heads when thety saw Cloud and Tifa walking hand in hand on their way to school. Tifa were getting death glares from every single girl, while Cloud was getting the same from the male students. It was clear the everyone were against their relationship, except for the two people that was approaching them with big smiles on their faces.

"Well well well, not bad spiky." Yuffie winked at Cloud who blushed and scratched the back of his head. Tifa giggled.

"Well... I..." He looked over to his left to see his beautiful girlfriend who looked back at him, and they smiled at each other sweetly. Then they all went over to their lockers to retrieve what they needed for the day. They were walking down the halls before the bell rang, Yuffie was whispering something to Vincent's ear then they laughed while Tifa was showing something from her phone to Cloud which made him laugh as well, but their fun was cut short when a certain someone they didn't want to bump to at the moment was walking towards them, they all stopped on their tracks when they all finally noticed.

Walking with hips swaying dangerously, her ponytail whipped left and right as she gracefully stride the halls, Aeris Gainsburough's playful smirk and unblinking gaze just says she meant business.

And by business it means Cloud.

She stopped right in front of him to wrap an arm around his neck and leaned forward, but she didn't got to do what she intended when Tifa pulled her ponytail downward while Yuffie pulled Cloud away from the green eyed beauty. Aeris yelped in pain at what Tifa did to her, as soon as she recovered, she slapped the brunette full in the face, Tifa didn't hesitate to fight back and clobbered Aeris down to the ground and started to slap her from left to right while the green eyed girl pulled on her hair.

"Tifa!" Cloud yelled as he hurriedly went towards his girlfriend to pull her off the fight with the help of Yuffie and Vincent.

"What do you think you're doing BITCH?!" Yuffie yelled. "Can't keep it in your pants, couldn't you?!" Yuffie went over to Aeris to start pushing her by the shoulders as soon as the green eyed girl stood up.

"She attacked me first." She said while she pushed Yuffie back, who was being stopped by Vincent.

"Yes, because you fucking tried to kiss her boyfriend asshole!" Yuffie yelled back.

"Yuffie enough." Vincent tried to stop her.

"What is goin' on 'ere foo's?!" Their gym teacher Mr. Wallace's voice boomed over the halls, everyone who were watching the fight went on their ways to avoid trouble. "You bunch are causin' trouble this early eh? To the principal's office, NOW!"

"Fuck..." Yuffie whispered.

"Hey... You okay?" Cloud gently cupped Tifa's face with both hands to see her face, he saw that her lip was cracked, he winced at the sight. "You're bleeding..."

"I'm fine..." She whispered. They could hear Aeris scoffing as she walked past them. Just then, a tall, raven haired man with spikes almost same with Cloud's, emerged from the corner, it looked like he was running and was panting when he stopped and carefully watched the group.

"What happened here?" He inquired as she ran towards the group, and with that, Aeris suddenly started to run towards him while she cried, which earned a perplexed look from Yuffie.

"What the hell?" She said out loud.

"Zack! She..." Aeris pointed towards Tifa. "She attacked me! She suddenly pulled my hair and-"

"Are you fuc-" Yuffie stopped when she saw Mr. Wallace glaring at her. "Freaking kidding me?! You tried to kiss Cloud that's why yo-"

"Wa-wa-wa-wait? Who tried to kiss who?" Zack asked urgently as he strode forward threatengly, leaving Aeris behind him

"Aeris tried to kiss Cloud right here, who happened to be my friend's boyfriend, that's why she attacked your cheating girlfriend!" Yuffie yelled at the raven haired guy who was taken aback and stopped at his tracks.

"Don't fuck with me-" But Zack was cut off.

"I thought I told you to go to the principal's office?! NOW!" Mr. Wallace yelled again which made them all walk forward to follow him. Zack didn't say another word, but as Cloud passed by him, he gave the blond his most menacing glare.

During their time in the principal's office, all Aeris did was cry and act like she was the victim while Tifa kept on defending herself, but it didn't matter because both of them were suspended for three days because of their actions, Tifa cried her eyes out when she met with Cloud outside the room, who hugged her and tried to comfort her, while Yuffie kept on glaring at the green eyed beauty as she left the office. Tifa and Aeris were sent to go home for the day, Cloud accompanied her to her locker to get her things, but she got the surprise of her life when pieces of paper started to fly everywhere when she opened it, all of them sporting insults such as 'Whore' or 'Slut', Cloud frantically gathered as much as he could while Tifa just stood there all rigid, and eyes filled with fury.

From the far left corner of the hall, hidden from their sight, a green eyed girl smirked as she leaned on the wall with her arms crossed in front of her, watching the brunette that was standing still while the blonde struggled with the mess. She chuckled then pushed herself up and turned around to walk away.

 _You'll be mine._


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

Cloud was reluctant on letting Tifa go home on her own but there was nothing he could do. He thought that he could just comfort her when he go back home and bring her favorite chocolate strawberry mousse cake from Seventh heaven, hoping that it might cheer her up. He felt guilty that she was suspended when she got into a fight because of him, although he knew that it wasn't his or Tifa's fault. His thoughts came back to a certain green eyed beauty that was the cause of all this trouble. Aeris.

He couln't help but wonder why was she doing all those things, sure, since his transformation, a lot of girls found him attractive, though he still wasn't used to all the attention, but why would she pull a stunt like that in front of everyone and when she even has a boyfriend. He remembered Zack, he knew him since his first year in Shinra, well, everyone does, Zack was a sophomore then, he was popular with everyone, wether it's male or female students, his cheerful and refreshing aura, not to mention his good looks, made him well liked, he and Aeris got together when they were in junior year, and even if Cloud was a total outcast, rumors about her sleeping around had reached his ears, though Zack never believed any of them and told everyone that those people starting the rumors are just envious of her beauty, but with what had happened that morning told Cloud otherwise. And he couldn't forget to look that Zack gave him when he walked past him. From that moment on he just knew one thing.

That Aeris was indeed trouble.

He felt empty when he sat in class without Tifa next to him, oh, how he missed her, he couldn't wait to go home and hold her tight in his arms while he kissed her senseless. He blushed at that thought, he still couldn't believe that the girl he was just dreaming about all those years is finally his, and even staying with him at his house like she was his wife. His eyes widened when he thought about that then blushed furiously, his face was so red it looked like smoke was going to come out of his ears. He couldn't wait for lunch time so he coud call her and check if she's alright. He would also need to call his mom about what happened. He snapped out of his thoughts so he could focus on what the teacher was trying to say, he would need to teach Tifa their lessons for those three days, but his focus was cut when he noticed Elena looking over her shoulder to him, he raised his eyebrows at her and his eyes widened when she winked at him, he furrowed his brows then looked away. He wanted to laugh but fought hard not to. The way he ignored his tormentors who had proclaimed their love for him was a satisfying, effortless revenge. Then his thoughts came back to where it was before.

Tifa.

This would not be possible if it weren't for her, she had changed his life so much for the better, well, parts of it. It also got him in trouble as well though, and his girlfriend. She should be here with him, probably holding hands when the teacher wasn't looking, giving each other kisses in the air once in a while, they should have been happy in class together, but she was sent home because of a girl who took a liking to him.

 _Oh Tifa..._

He was going to spoil her when he gets home later, he knows that she's sad and is probably crying right now, his heart wrenched when he though about that, the last thing he wanted to see was her beautiful crying face, it hurts him to no end. He just couldn't wait to go home.

* * *

Yuffie stabbed her lunch angrily then chewed aggresively while looking straight ahead with blank eyes, Vincent sighed and wiped his girlfriend's mouth he saw that there was a stray sauce in it, while Cloud dialled on his phone to call his beloved. He walked a little further away from the lovers then he placed the ear piece in his ear and waited for her to answer.

"Hey..." Came Tifa's weak voice, Cloud's face softened.

"Hey... How are you feeling?" He sweetly asked her.

"I'm okay now..."

"Have you eaten already?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"We're eating here at the rooftop, it's not the same without you..."

"I know..." Cloud smiled sadly.

"I miss you..." He whispered.

"I miss you too... Come home soon okay?" Said her sweet voice that had his blood boiling, it was torture for him.

"I will... I love you okay?"

"I love you too... Bye..." Then there was a click. Cloud sighed then rubbed his face with his hand. He went back to where they were huddled together for lunch then picked up his food to eat.

"How is she?" Yuffie asked while she still stabbed on her food, Cloud thought that she's probably seeing those green eyes somewhere in there.

"She said she's okay but I know she's not..." Cloud responded timidly as he picked on his food.

"We can go to her house to see her, maybe bring some snacks?" Vincent suggested that made Cloud's eyes widen.

"I uhhh..." the blond cleared his throat. Yuffie raised an eyebrow.

"Are you hiding something spikey?" She asked while Cloud swallowed.

"She's uhhh... She won't be at her house if you want to see her..." He trailed off.

"Whaz that spikey?" Yuffie asked again. Then he sighed.

"She's ummmm... She's..." He blushed furiously. "Staying... at my... House..." He said while he looked away, Yuffie didn't respond for a while before she bursted out laughing, throwing her lunchbox in the air in process, but Vincent was quick to grab the box then catch the food that flew into the air with expertise, but neither Cloud or Yuffie noticed because one was looking down embarrassed while the other one guffawed like there's no tomorrow.

"Not bad spike! Didn't know you had it in you!" She exclaimed while she still laughed, the poor blond just wanted to be swallowed by the ground.

"I... It's... It was my mom who invited her over! I... I'm not-"

"Don't worry about it, I think it's cute that you guys are already playing house, good thing your mom got you those box of condoms-"

"No! I'm not a pervert!" Cloud exclaimed, really red in the face which made Vincent chuckle, and found it weird that he thought Cloud's innocence was adorable.

"Cloud, doing _that_ doesn't mean you're a pervert, it's a natural thing when you love each oth-"

"I don't think that's a good idea Yuffie." Vincent interjected when he saw that the blond looked like he was going to pass out.

"I uuhhh..." Cloud said in a shaky voice. "That's..."

"Cloud..." Yuffie said in a low voice which made Vincent looked at her with a bewildered expression. "Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, I've seen those magazine in your room..." Cloud's eyes widened when she said that while Vincent smiled and thought, _Not so innocent after all._ "Don't tell me you haven't thought about that when you and Tifa are alon-"

"NO!" He yelled while he covered his ears with both hands which made Yuffie roar with laughter again and Vincent face palm, with a smirk hidden behind it.

"Oh, and one thing Cloud..." She used her forefinger to gesture for the blond to come closer to her, which he hesitantly did. Then she spoke a little lower near his ears. "Remember when I told you that she had dated a number of guys?" Cloud's eyes widened when she said that, fearing for the worst, then she leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Well, no one had actually touched her, which means..." She paused for dramatic effect. "She's a virgin..." She whispered the last word a little longer than necassary, Cloud's jaws dropped and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his sockets.

 _Vi...Virg...?_ He couldn't even finish his thoughts.

"Yuffie." Vincent warned again. "Why are you pushing Cloud too much over this? Just leave him be, he just respects Tifa, that's all." He said which made Yuffie look over to him with a frown.

"So meaning, Mr. Valentine, You don't respect me?!" She suddenly yelled which made Vincent stutter in fear and embarassment. Cloud's face remained unchanged at that sudden revelation.

They... They're doing _that_? The blond thought.

"I... No! I... Well, That's not...!" Vincent was at lost for words, but Yuffie smacked him in his back then started to laugh again which made him sigh.

"I'm just messing with you baby." She said with a grin, then she leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, which changed Cloud shocked face into a softer one, and made him miss Tifa so much more.

* * *

He fished out his keys while he held unto a light blue box on his other hand, it was the chocolate strawberry mousse cake and he was excited to give it to Tifa, he knows she would be so happy. Though his trip to their cafe was quite uneventful, when one of their cashier, Jessie, found out who he is and just stared at him in shock, when he told her what he will get, she didn't move from her spot, or rather, didn't move at all, her mouth hanged open while her eyes were wide as saucers, it took another shop staff to help Cloud with his order, Wedge, who was laughing at the completely frozen girl. He was still not used to how girls react towards him. When he finally got inside, he called out for his girlfriend.

"Tifa?" He went his way towards the kitchen to see her coming out of it. She smiled beautifully then started to run towards him, he placed the box at the table to catch her when she jump up to latch herself to the blond, her legs around his hips while her arms were around his neck, both were laughing when Cloud almost lost his balance.

"Hi..." Cloud whispered.

"I missed you..." She whispered back then both of them leaned forward to kiss passionately. Cloud was showing how much he missed her, the intensity of their kiss, however, sent his blood boiling, to his dismay, towards an area where he didn't want it to be. His eyes widened in the fear that Tifa might _feel_ what he was feeling at the moment, so he stopped kissing her then hastily put her down, which earned a confused expression from the brunette.

"What's wrong?" She asked while she tilted her head to the side, and it made his condition so much worst.

 _Thank you so much Yuffie..._ He thought sarcastically. Well, it was true, he hadn't thought about _that_ , not since Yuffie talked to him about it at lunch.

"N-Nothing..." He tried to look around for a distraction. _The cake!_ "Oh! Teef, look what I got you!" He exclaimed in a rather high pitch voice that cracked, but he was thankful when he saw Tifa's face brightened and quickly held unto the box to inspect it.

"This is...?"

"Open it." Cloud said with a grin. She nodded then opened it, then the face of complete happiness was being shown to him and it made him smile more.

"Wow! This is that choco strawberry mousse cake! Thank you so much!" And with that, Tifa latched herself again unto him like before and it made his breath hitch when he felt his blood flow somewhere and he hope that Tifa haven't felt that at all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

Cloud helped set up the table while Tifa prepared their dinner, the blond was excited to eat with his girlfriend and taste her cooking, and he blushed when he started to think that they were like a married couple. His eyes widened when Tifa placed the food in the table, from the smell of it, he could tell that it was really good.

"Wow..." He said as he took his seat across from Tifa, then he wasted no time and started to put some in Tifa's plate, then to him.

"Thanks Cloud..." She timdily said with blush, she was not used to having a boyfriend who was too much of a gentleman, even if Mrs. Strife liked to tease him about sexual stuff, she did a good job in raising him into being a good man. Cloud responded with a sweet smile on his handsome face which made her blush more. _So handsome..._

Cloud shoved a spoonful of food in his mouth and started chewing away, his face brightened after he did so and looked directly at his girlfriend.

"Wow Teef... This is so good!" He exclaimed then had another spoonful. "Thanks for making this dinner..." He said then timidly reached for Tifa's hand across from him, who held his back and squeezed it gently.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, it's the one thing I can do for you and mom..." She said.

"You don't need t-"

"Shush, now eat." She commanded playfully which made him smirk. Then they proceeded to have dinner, talking over what happened the rest of the day, which greatly saddened the brunette, she remembered what had happened that morning and it made her sigh.

"Your mom called this afternoon, she told me she heard what happened from you..." Tifa said as she picked on her food.

"What did she say?"

"I thought she was going to be mad you know, but she wasn't and she understood what I've done and why I've done it. She's really mad at Aeris though."

"Yeah, she's like that."

"Oh, she told me that her trip was extended up to five days."

"Oh..."

"And she told me that..." She started to snicker. Cloud already knew what was next and he just lowered his head while he closed his eyes.

"In case I changed my mind and wanted to-"

"Y-Yeah, I know, the... chocolates..." Cloud said with a blush which Tifa laugh.

"Yeah..." She said, she smiled while she looked down. Both of them were quiet for a while after that, it was beginning to be awkward so Tifa decided to break the ice by clearing her throat. "We should umm... Clean this up..." She said timidly while she stood up hastily, Cloud followed suit but he got up too fast it caused his chair to fall over.

"S-Sorry..." Then he hurriedly put the chair back in it's place while Tifa started to place the plates in the kitchen. "We can have the dessert in my room..." Cloud said which made Tifa look over to him with wide eyes, but he just gave her a confused look. "Are you okay Teef...?" He asked, he had no idea what he had just said.

"N-Nothing..." Was all Tifa could say, it was not even the right answer to his question, she went back to what she was doing, suppressing her laugh in the process.

Cloud carried the box of cake while Tifa held unto two saucers and forks along with a cake cutter and proceeded to the blond's room that they shared. They put everything on the table then Cloud opened the box and put the cake out, while Tifa cut them a piece each. When Tifa was eating hers, she had her eyes closed while she hummed in satisfaction, while Cloud watch her with a timid smile on his face. Then he suddenly reached out his hand then ran his thumb to the corner of her lip, where there was frosting stuck in it, then removed his hand to suck on the same thumb, which made the brunette blush furiously and he suddenly realized how 'sexual' the thing he had just done and decided to look away to hide his reddening face.

"I ummm... Thanks..." Tifa said quietly.

"Y-Yeah..."

They continued their dessert with an awkward silence, when they were done, Cloud placed the cake back in the box while Tifa gathered their saucers, Cloud grabbed them all to put the cake in the fridge and place the saucers in the sink. His heart hammered madly in the sudden awkwardness in the air between them, thanks to all the sexual tension happening.

 _This is going to be hard from now on..._ He thought. Then his eyes widened when he realized he was talking both ways, about it being _hard_. He choked on his own saliva while on his way up, which caused Tifa to peek out of his door.

"You okay Cloud?" She asked innocently while he clasped his throat with both hands.

"Y-Yeah... Just..." He cleared his throat loudly then he hurriedly brushed past Tifa to go to the bathroom to wash up. "I'm going to get ready for bed." He said. Tifa just gave him a confused look.

When he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, Tifa knocked then came in to brush hers beside him, he smiled, they really looked like a married couple. When he was done, he washed his face while Tifa still brushed her teeth, then he wiped his face, kissed Tifa's cheek before he went out to go to his room and wait for her. He laid on his bed with his arms resting under his head. Minutes later she came in while wearing a cute long sleeved night gown which made him smile.

 _So cute..._

She smiled while she made her way to the bed then she crawled over at him before she lifted the covers then laid down beside her boyfriend. She hummed as she did so. Cloud rolled to his side to face her and she did the same, he reached out his hand to cup her cheek which made her close her eyes with a smile.

"You're so... Beautiful..." He whispered which made her open her eyes again and look at his beautiful blue ones, and before she knew it, he had leaned forward and kissed her gently, it was an innocent, sweet kiss, she held unto his wrist, the one that was resting on her cheek while they brushed each other's lips. But as seconds go by, their kiss grew into a more passionate one, Tifa moved closer to him and snaked her arm on his back while he held the back of her head, his fingers tangling on the strands of her hair, until it became so intense that Cloud started to support himself with his elbow as his upper half now hovered over hers while she wrapped her arms around his neck, they moaned at each other's mouth and that's when Cloud gently pulled away, his eyes closed and he was panting as he did, while Tifa did the same. He leaned down again to give her a lingering kiss before he hastily bolted up and stood still in the middle of the room, his back turned to her. Tifa held herself up on her elbows with a confused look on her face.

"Cloud...?" She called out and she heard him sigh.

"I... I'm sorry..." He said quietly.

"What...? Cloud... Are you...? I mean... Are you...?" She couldn't even finish her question.

"I'm sorry... Sorry..." He just kept on apologizing, then Tifa stood up, approached him slowly and hugged him from behind, her hands resting on his chest, he instantly went rigid at her touch.

"It's okay Cloud... It's fine by me..." She whispered but he didn't understand so he furrowed his brows. "It's okay if you want to..." She said again which made his eyes widen.

"N-No... I mean... Umm..." He was lost for words at what she had just told him.

"It's okay Cloud... If you want to..." She said again but he shook his head, then turned around to face her, he lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger before he leaned down to kiss her sweetly, then he pulled away again to look into her eyes.

"No... It's too soon... I..." He looked down. "We've just been dating for two days..." She smiled when he said that.

 _He's really a gentleman..._

"You're so sweet Cloud..." She leaned forward to kiss him, she didn't know if she was ready for that, but she knew one thing. That she wouldn't regret Cloud being her first in case it happens anytime. He smiled at her lips then carried her bridal style towards the bed and laid her down gently. Then he slid in beside her and pulled the covers over their shoulders, kissed her lips then pulled her close to his chest.

"Goodnight... I love you Teef..." He whispered.

"I love you more..." She whispered back which made him smile before sleep took over him.

A/N: Nothing like a good sexual tension, sorry about the slow updates, the next chapter will be up in a few as well as a new one for 'Rock my world', thanks for the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

Tifa's three day suspension had passed by, Yuffie and Vincent visited her on the second day and they just talked while having the snacks that they brought. Tifa and Cloud got ready for their day while the brunette made them breakfast, as usual, and packed their lunches in identical lunch boxes that Cloud got them, only Tifa's is red while his is blue. They made sure that everything was locked before they held hands and started to walk towards school. Tifa was nervous because of what happened days before, she just hoped that when she opened her locker, nothing would ever fly out.

But she was wrong.

It was the same as last time when she opened it, but this time, she didn't bother to get rid of the mess and just pulled Cloud away along with her. She knew she was being bullied for being Cloud's girlfriend and it's not going to stop soon, so she will show everyone that it's not affecting her one bit at all. Cloud put an arm on her shoulde on their to class and never let her go. She had saved him when he was being tormented, and now, it was his turn. He was suddenly filled with rage at what was being done to her.

"Just ignore them Teef..." Was all he said, it was what he's done all those years anyway. But he would not back away from anyone who would try to hurt her in any way. Once they have reached class, the girls, who were once friendly with her, were now glaring at her, she wanted to laugh at their faces, but the last thing she needed to do was piss them off further than they already are. Cloud saw it all so he tightened his arm around her shoulder towards her neck then kissed her cheek while they walked towards their seats, Tifa giggled when he did that and she knew what he was trying to do, she didn't want to piss them off, but he did. So she couldn't help but chuckle when she was finally seated, she looked over to Cloud who was smiling as he placed his bag down, then he looked back at her to wink playfully at her, she blushed and looked away, he didn't know how sexy he looked when he did that.

 _Oh man... Where the heck is my old Cloud?! My shy, timid Cloud?!_ She shook her head to clear it. Sure, he was still shy around others, he would stutter in that cute way of his when he talked to people he didn't know, but with her, Yuffie and Vincent, she guessd he already got comfortable and at ease with them, specially to her, since they are staying in the same house, too. Class started without any disruptions, Cloud would reach for her hand when Mr. Highwind was busy writing away in the blackboard, they would throw each other kisses in the air and occasionally, a sexy wink from Cloud which made her breath hitch. She's feeling that heat that she didn't want to feel. After all, she told Cloud's mother that they won't be doing any of that soon, and she wouldn't go against her words, she hoped.

 _Why is he so hard to resist?_ She thought weakly as she lowered her head to her desk, which earned a confused and worried look from her sweet but irresistable boyfriend. She actually felt ridiculous when she was the one pushing the matter nights before when all he did was decline it, she felt dirty inside out. _Why is he so innocent?_ She giggled at the thought then held her head up again to look at him, who was looking at her with a confused look, then he mouthed the words 'Are you okay?' and she nodded in response.

* * *

Basketball season was about to begin again and their team, Shinra SOLDIERs were beginning their try outs and practice, with Zack Fair as their captain. That goes the same with the cheerleaders, which was lead by non other than Aeris Gainsburough, had also started their try outs.

"What?!" Yuffie exclaimed while her jaw ere rolling down the floor at Tifa's sudden announcement. "Are you effing kidding me missy?!" Tifa laughed.

"No, well, I've been in the Martial arts club for so long and there's no gymnastics club in here. I wanted to do something different."

"But cheerleading?!" Yuffie shook her bestfriend by the shoulders. "Do you even know who the captain is?!" She was clearly furious which made Tifa laugh more.

"Everybody knows who the captain is, beside, if she votes against me there are still other members to cast their votes." She said while she shrugged her shoulders.

"Tifa and cheerleading doesn't go together!" Yuffie yelled at her.

"I know but, I don't want the other clubs, and kind of want to piss off Aeris." Tifa said with a smirk. Then Yuffie laughed.

"You in that teeny tiny skirt and cut out top while they toss you up in the air, that I'd like to see." She wiggled her brows at her bestfriend. "Alright, do what you please and show that bitch what you're made of." The two guys listening were quiet, however. Cloud blushed as he imagined Tifa in that teeny, tiny cheerleader uniform.

"Ummm..." He tried to talk with a shaky voice but he decided not to.

"What is it Cloud?" Tifa asked her boyfriend, who scratched the back of his head.

"N-Nothing..." He paused. "Well... Actually... I was planning on... trying out in... the... basketball team..." He suddenly said which earned him wide eyes from the three.

"Really?" Tifa said, eyes still wide.

"Yeah... Well, I was in a team before I went here, in Nibelheim." He said which made Tifa gasped.

"You're from Nibelheim? Me too!" She suddenly said, which made the blond raise his eyebrows. "But when my parents died, I moved to Kalm with my Aunt Shalua, then moved here."

"Wow..." Cloud said.

"Cloud, are you sure you want to try out? I mean, Zack is kind of pissed at you." Yuffie said which made him look at her.

"Yes." He nodded, his face serious.

"Okay, you be the player and you be the cheerleader." Yuffie waved her hands in the air.

* * *

The basketball try outs went on first, Cloud was along the group that was going to do it. He wore a short sleeve shirt and shorts that greatly showed off his always hidden lean figure, the girlswho were there to watch were giggling at the sight of him.

What he never told his friends was he was the captain of their team back in Nibelheim, but even then, they only let him be captain because of his skills but he was never liked even then and was called a freak when he's supposed to be popular because of his captain status. Then he remembered how Yuffie asked him how on Gaia did he see his way on the ring with all that hair of his, he pressed his lips together to prevent himself from laughing.

Ah short and stout man with blond hair emerged out of nowhere ans bounced his way to them. Cloud thought that it might be the coach, then the whole Shinra SOILDERs trailed behind him, Zack Fair in the lead and other well known students like Sephiroth Crescent, Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos. The try began with everyone introducing themselves in front of the coach and the team, then a demonstration of their shooting skills. When it was Cloud's turn, he could see how Zack reacted and how he glared at him, while the rest were whispering among themselves and he could hear someone says something about being 'short'. He was not tall like the rest of the team after all.

"I ummm.. My name is Cloud... Strife... and I'm a junior in Mr... umm... Highwind's class..." He trailed off which earned him a raised eyebrow from the coach, Palmer. The rest were laughing while Zack was smirking on him.

"Alright, let's see how you can handle the ball. Genesis!" He called out. Then the tall, red haired student went down from the bench and stood up near the ring, facing Cloud. Palmer threw the ball at the blond who caught it with ease, then he started to dribble the ball, while Genesis held both his hands forward to block him. Cloud started to walk forward while looking directly at Genesis, then he started to run but when the red hair blocked him, he over took him by spinning his body forward to avoid him them started to run towards and ring and what he did next made everyone's jaws drop, including Zack's, he jumped incredibly high and dunked the ball with two hands, then he held unto the ring while he swung his body then went back down. Everyone grew quiet and stared at the short but insane basketball player, then Palmer began to laugh after a while.

"Gyahahaha! That's was magnificent boy! You are definitely on top of my list!" Zack clenched his fist while he pursed his lips while Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis nodded their heads in approval. Cloud on the other hand looked down while he scratched the back of his head, he was sweating from all the attention again, he was still not used to it but he knew he had to overcome it, he felt like he was going to puke anytime and be ridiculed again for a long time because of it. A few more exercises were done and at the end, he ended up in the team along with three others, Palmer even gave him a hug which made him really embarrassed beyond belief.

* * *

Tifa took a deep breath when her name was called inside the gym for her try outs, she opened the door and looked straight in the panel to see Aeris in the middle with a snooty expression on her face, and four more members of the team to judge her, including Scarlet, who was looking at her like she was something disgusting. Tifa just smiled however, but he inwardly rolling her eyes. She looked over to the bench where the basketball team were sitting at, then she spotted Cloud among with them, she gave him a questioning look then he scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile, then she smiled brightly when he gestured towards the team then to himself then held up a thumbs up, she returned it with a beautiful smile then decided to move forward. She stood in the middle to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Tifa Lockhart and I'm a sophomore in Mr. Highwind's class."

"Do you have the skills to join the team?" A cheerleader asked.

"Yes...? I guess..." She said in an unsure manner which made Aeris and Scarlet scoff. Then the other girl who were asking her question waved her hand to her to signal her to begin. Cloud sat down to watch his girlfriend and he was feeling nervous for her. Tifa turned her back to them then walked over near the entrance to give herself some space, winking at Cloud as she did so. Then she started to run and do a front flip, a cartwheel which landed her on her two feet with her back on them, then back flipped three times, then an aerial twist, when she landed with her back still on them, she did a hand stand with her legs formed in a '4' shape' and stayed like that for a few seconds, then she landed again then did a somersault on the ground then held herself up with both hands then landed her feet to the ground again before doing another cartwheel then her final double back flip. Cloud's eyes and jaws were so wide while the other's looked at her with interest, Zack was piercing her with his stare, Aeris and Scarlet were staring at her like deers that was caught in headlights while one cheerleader was clapping her hand enthusiastically, the others nodded their heads in approval.

"Alright," The girl who had been questioning her before. "We'll post the result at the end of the day, but expect your name to be there." Aeris looked at the cheerleader when she said that with a bewildered look. Then she stood up.

"How can you decide that when we haven't even voted yet?!" She yelled which turned everyone's attention towards her, the cheerleader raised an eyebrow at her.

"Alright, she has my vote." She raised her hand, then three more raised theirs while Scarlet kept hers down. Aeris clenched her fists while she pursed her lips, then stomped her foot angrily.

"But I'm the captain! I should decided who's accepted or not!"

"Yes, you are the captain, but we also have a voting system, and we need the best to get a heads up in the upcoming competition as well, majority wins." The cheerleader smugly said which made Tifa and Cloud smirk. Aeris huffed then flopped down to her seat.

"Thank you!" Tifa said cheerfully then turned her back on them, and when she passed Cloud, she winked at him while he smirked at her, then he playfully smacked her bottoms which made her laugh while she ran away to avoid his hand. Then Cloud suddenly realized what he had done and his eyes widened then discreetly stared at his offending hand, questioning himself why he did that. Then he cleared his throat then faced front and pretend that nothing has happened. Tifa on the other hand was covering her mouth with her hand from behind the door while she muffled her laughter.

 _In your face Aeris!_ That was what she wanted, she didn't really want to be a cheerleader, but she didn't have any extra curricular activity and she wanted to piss the captain. Then she remembered Cloud. _His naughty side is already uncontrollable._ She laughed again then shook her head. It will be fun to tease him at home from now on, specially when she got her uniform already, she just hoped that it wouldn't back fire on her though.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

 **Warning: Mild sexual themes ahead. Rating has been raised up.  
**

A month had passed since their try outs, and they've been both busy in rehearsals and in Cloud's case, training. Tifa was starting to regret being a cheerleader because of Aeris and some of her equally annoying croonies, they were making her feel like garbage all the time , though she got a friend or two from the team, she was still an outcast. But they all act nice when Cloud was around and watching them, Aeris would even sneak a wink at him, much to Tifa's annoyance. Sometimes Yuffie would be there and throw insults at Tifa tormentors while having a good laugh, while Vincent just face palmed at her.

Their routine would include Tifa being throw in the air while she did an aerial flip, but the guy who was suppose to throw and catch her had been touching her ass excessively, and she was not liking that at all.

Tifa went back to her apartment for a while, though Mrs. Strife insisted she could stay, she didn't want to abuse her kindness and her aunt was paying for her place after all. Cloud would spent his afternoon on her place instead after school. They would do their homework together then after that, they would watch a movie while having snacks, then Tifa would send him home to have dinner with his mother. They have become incredibly close and really comfortable with each other more.

It was another one of those afternoons at Tifa place, they had just finished their homeworks and they were both curled up in Tifa's couch while they watched a romantic movie, With Tifa leaning on to Cloud's chest, who's legs are spread apart to give her space while he wrapped his arms around her. They were quiet the whole way, enjoying each other's company. But now until Cloud removed his right arm from her waist, leaned his head back then brushed her hair away from the nape of her neck, lowering himself then began to trail kisses in her neck and shoulder which made her gasp.

"C-Cloud...?" She said in a shaky whispered but he ignored her and just continued to kiss her. Tifa tilted her head to the right to give him more acces while she moaned softly. Cloud once again wrapped his arm around and pulled her closer to his chest, Tifa's soft moans were driving him crazy. He started to nib on her earlobe then gently sucked on it.

"Cloud..."

"I love you..." He whispered to her ear before he lifted a hand towards one of her breast, she gasped again atthe touch, but didn't protest while he gently caressed the soft flesh over her tank top while he kissed her upper back. Then lowered his hand again to snake it under her shirt and ran his hand into the soft skin of her stomach, then he moved north to feel her breast once again over her bra, Tifa leaned her head back to his shoulder while she sighed. Cloud pushed the bra down so he feel her fully. Tifa let out a sigh while she gripped his kneew which was on either side of her. He continued his caress to her then he started to gently pinch her nipple which made her moan in pleasure. Then his other hand snaked under her shirt as well to touch her other breast while he buried his face into her hair, good thing she couldn't see the deep blush that was all over his cheeks that moment.

"Tifa..." He said in low husky voice. "I love you..."

"I love you, too..." She responded in a shaky whisper. Then Cloud gave her a gentle squeeze before he let go of her breasts, he removed them from under her shirt and wrapped his arms around her again. Tifa's face were full of confusion.

"Cloud...?"

"That's all for now..." He whispered before he pulled her face sideward for him to kiss fiercely which she gladly returned with a smile.

* * *

They were at their usual lunch spot and Yuffie kept on laughing while she pounded Vincent's thigh, who was visibly wincing from the pain of it all, while Tifa rested her cheek on her palm which was resting on her knee while with her legs crossed, her eyes glued to her blond boyfriend with a big smile on her face while the said blond was looking at them with a blank look, well, under his strange black rimmed circular glasses that is, not to mention his wax-less hair that was falling to his face, but due to it being always held in that spiked hairstyle, some of his hair were actually starting to stick up.

"Do you really think that looking like that will get the girls off your back huh spike?" Yuffie exclaimed while she still laughed. "From the looks of it, it just becamse worse than before." She laughed again while Tifa laughed along with her.

"Well, I would agree because for me, you look really cute right now." She told him with a wink which made him blush.

"I... I do...?" He asked her timidly which made her raise her eyebrow.

 _We already had second base and he's still acting like that with me when there's other people._ She thought with a smirk. Cloud scratched his nose horizontally and it made him look even more adorable. Tifa giggled. He sighed then removed his glasses giving them full view of his face which made Tifa blush furiously, while Yuffie's mouth hanged open causing her food to fall of her mouth while Vincent stared at him with slightly wide eyes.

 _Oh my Shiva... He really looks hotter when his hair is falling to his face like that!_ She was speechless at how beautiful her boyfriend is. She had seen his hair down at home and she was feeling smug at how she was the only one seeing that and she was feeling selfish today so she hurriedly grabbed the glasses and put them back to his face with force which made him fell over.

"I'm sorry!"

When they were done with lunch, Yuffie and Vincent were already going down stairs leaving Tifa and Cloud to pack their things. Then Cloud stood up first before helping Tifa up, when she walked past him to go on ahead, he suddenly grabbed her arm and pinned her to the nearest wall, removed his glasses and stared into her ruby eyes, her eyes widened at his sudden aggression, then her face softened after a while then they both leaned forward to kiss passionately, then Cloud lowered himself and trailed kisses on her neck while he gently cupped her breast which made her gasp but she made for him anyway. He pressed himself harder unto her that she could feel his arousal on her abdomen which made her eyes wide. Then he gently pulled away while panting slightly before he pushed himself off the wall and began to walk past her while he put his glasses back on, leaving a flustered Tifa who was still leaning on the wall.

Tifa was absent minded while she walked towards class, she was still thinking about their 'little' encounter in the rooftop, she could see how much Cloud wanted her now but clearly restraining himself, and she was embarrassed to admit that she felt the same too. She wasn't looking where she was walking and she bumped into someone nose to chest, it was pretty painful.

"Ow!" She exclaimed while she pinched her nose.

"Sorry." Said a male student. She looked up and her eyes widened when she realized that it Zack. He was staring at her head on without blinking.

"S-Sorry..." She said. He shook his head while smiling .

"It's fine!" He said cheerfully which made her confused, aren't he supposed to mad at her for hitting his girlfriend?

"Y-Yeah... Well, I gotta go!" She said then she walked past him but he didn't look back until she was further away, and when he did, his eyes showed an emotion that he's been having recently since the try outs when Tifa was around.

Hunger.

His lips curled upward slightly at her retreating back before he turned around to go along his way.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

 **Warning: There is lemon in this chapter, it starts after the line break, you can read the part until then and skip the lemon if you don't like that kind of material.**

The match between Shinra SOLDIERs and Midgar Knights are about to start and two weeks and everyone involved had been really busy, Tifa had already nailed all their routines for the half time, she had even surpassed their beloved cheer captain when it came to skills which made the green eyed beauty to torment her more, but Tifa chose to laugh at her face everytime. She was not going to show any weakness even if she was hurt, specially not when Aeris was around. She noticed that Zack has been hanging around a lot during their rehearsals and it was bot Aeris who he was always looking at, it was her and it was already getting on her nerves,she wouldn't another nasty fight woth Aeris because her boyfriend is eyeing her hungrily all the time.

Cloud on the other hand was doing hia best at practice for the game. Zack had been clearly showing some irritation towards him all the time, and would always find a way to discipline him until he's drained. But he knew he was doing it on purpose so he refused to show any weakness, he seriously thought it was pathetic that Zack would be angry with when he should be angry with his girlfriend, she was the who was flirting with the blond until now. He would stay quiet about it, but he will not back down if Zack decided to snap and finally hit him in the face.

But despite those events, Tifa and Cloud are extremely happy with each other, they are so inlove and it looked like nothing could bring them apart. Cloud's mother even hinted for them to be married someday, and of courae they would want that, but they will have to wait because they were still young, they just want to enjoy their time together as teeanagers for now.

The teenage lovers were walking hand in hand towards Tifa's place, both of them sensing the tension in the air. Earlier at lunch that day, when they were about to go to the rooftoop, Cloud had dragged Tifa inside the same clubroom where she first saw his face, then hurriedly closed the door before he had kissed her fiercely while he pinned her to the back of the door. Both were desperate for each other's touch and caress, they stayed there for a while while they pressed each other's bodies together.

They let go of each other's hand so Tifa can get her keys to open the door, and as soon as they were inside, Cloud had grabbed her arm and cupped her cheek to kiss her passionately before even the door closed on it's own.

* * *

Tifa immediately let go of her bag which dropped unceremonously down the floor then wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened their kiss, the hand that was resting on her cheek snaked around her jaw towards the back of head then he tangled his fingers in her soft, silky hair. Tifa lowered her arms and her hands found their way towards the buttons of his jacket and started to remove them from its confines, she hurriedly slid it of his shoulders without then breaking apart from their kiss, walking backwards towards Tifa's bed, then he did the same with her jacket while she pulled down his tie, when he was able to slid off her jacket, she wrapped her arms around him again while he dragged her backwards still, he reached for the hem of her undershirt to untuck them while she removed her bow tie and threw it across the room. Cloud started to unbutton her black dress shirt then slid it off as well, before he switched them positions and pushed her to sit on the bed while he removed his own dress shirt, she watched him with heavy lidded eyes before he planted a knee on Tifa's side then leaned forward to kiss her again while she grabbed his face with both hands. He gently pushed her backwards for her to lay down on her back then started to lower himself to her neck to plant kisses there.

"Cloud..." She whispered his name and it was music to his ears, he wanted to hear more. He licked and nibbed on her smooth skin until he had reached her cleavage to start sucking her there, she threw her head back while she moaned softly, tangling her fingers on his hair while she did. He lifted his hand from her side to push down her bra, revealing her right breast to him, he stared at it for a few seconds with lidded eyes before taking in her pink nipple to his mouth to start licking it slowly, she let out a sobbing gasp while she arch her back, wanting more of his touch. He raiaed his free hand to push down her bra on her other breast there he ran hi thumb over her erect nipple. She sighed at the pleasure she was feeling and before she knew it, her hands found their way to his belt and started to unbuckle it, he let go of her breast to straighten up on a kneeling position so she can unzip his pants before she pushed it down and with his help, it was thrown on the floor, leaving him with only his boxers. He lowered himself again to kiss her fully in her lips then he slid his tongue to explore her sweet mouth while he moaned softly. He gently pulled away to stare at her face, eyes full of love for the girl below him.

"Is this... Is this okay...?" He timidly asked which made her smile.

"It's okay Cloud... I'm ready..." She said while she cupped his cheek.

"I love you..." He whispered before he took her mouth on his own again, with more desperation this time. He was nervous and he had no idea what he was doing, but he wanted this, and it was clear that she wanted it too. His hand travelled south to reach under her skirt and started to rub her core over her underwear. She gasped at the contact while he gently stroked her with his fingers. Then he set the garment aside to feel the skin of her nether lips, Tifa could feel his arousal in her thigh as he pressed harder into her. She could feel his finger exploring the outer part of her already soaking folds until he found his way inside, slowly.

"Cloud..." She moaned softly which made him growl in appreciation of her sweet voice calling out for him. He gently slid his fingers in and out of her while she gasped, he lowered his head to sucked on her beast again while he continued to stroke inside of her. After a while, he pulled out his digits while he knelt down on the bed, he lifted up his finger to his mouth to start sucking on it and it made her blush furiously. He pulled her up and gently encircled his arms around her, trying to unclasped her bra but failing.

"S-sorry... I don't know... Ummm..." He said while he blushed while Tifa only smiled at him.

"Here... Look how I remove it." He looked over her shoulder and watched how she unclasped her bra, he pulled away to slid it off her shoulders then threw in away towards the floor. He pushed her back down gently while he stared at her bare breasts and cupped them both gently, she sighed again and the contact of his calloused hands to her soft flesh. He let go of her them moved himself towards her legs where he gently unzipped her skirt from the side, then slid it off her legs, letting it join the rest of their clothes on the floor. Then he gently held unto the hem of her underwear before he slowly dragged it down her smooth thighs then to her knees up to her feet then discarding the unwanted fabric away. He stared down at her bare form with hungry eyes while she attempted to cover herself with her hands, clearly embarrassed of being exposed to him.

"Tifa..." He gently grabbed her hands to removed them from her breast and nether region and set them to her sides. He stared down again to her naked form while she looked away.

"Don't stare at me like that... It's embarrassing..." She said quietly while still looking away.

"You're beautiful... You're perfect..." He said in a low husky voice. He was also blushing but fighting hard not to show how nervous and embarrassed he really was. And with that, he lowered himself unto her core while she stared at him with a confused look.

"Cloud..." Then she gasped when she felt his tongue on her folds, gently and slowly licking all her juices while she threw her head back and cry out softly in bliss. "Cloud... It's embarrassing... No..." But he ignored her and kept on what he was doing. After a while, he knelt up while he wiped his mouth gently. Then proceeded to remove his boxers, blushing as he did so. He blushed even more when he saw that Tifa was staring at his manhood with wide eyes, he suddenly felt really self conscious.

 _This was she was probably feeling before when I was staring at her..._

"What... Do you think...?" He asked timidly while he looked at her in an embarrassed manner, she sensed how he was feeling suddenly self conscious so she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Its... Big..." She said while she giggled slightly, her face was so red she had to hide behind her hands suddenly and it made him smile at her. He scratched the back of his head before he stood up and grabbed something from his bag, Tifa smiled brightly while she held herself up with her elbows.

"You brought the chocolates didn't you?" She asked with a smirk. He stood up then held up the box for her to see while he blushed furiously, she giggled. He went back to the bed then opened the box, Tifa sat up to see the label while he opened one condom with his teeth, he grabbed the thing inside and stared at it.

"It really smells like chocolate!" Tifa exclaimed with a laughed while he chuckled with a blush. He proceeded to slid it to his length and Tifa took it as a cue to lay back down the bed, Cloud climbed up back and positioned himself, he planted his knees while he spread her legs apart, she let out a shaky breath which he heard, he looked up at her face, waiting for her approval. She nodded with a sweet smile before he looked down again, and with that, he started to push into her while he closed his eyes. Tifa let out a cry of pain after a few attempts of pushing in. He looked up at her in panic.

"I'm sorry! I-"

"No, it's okay... Just continue..." She said while she whimpered, Cloud gave her a worried look.

"Y-you sure...?'

"Yeah..." She whispered while she closed her eyes to brace herself, then he pushed himself unto her again, trying to ignore her cry of pain but failing.

"I can't... I don't want to see you hurt like this!" He started to tear up and it was the most touching and most adorable thing that Tifa had ever seen. He really cares about her that much. She lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck while a tear escaped his eye.

"It's okay..." She whispered. "I love you Cloud... And I want you..." It made his face softened. He pulled away gently to smile at her while she wiped his tear with her thumb, he leaned down to give her a gentle and loving kiss, before he pushed into her again, and this time, he finally made his way inside, his lips never leaving hers while she whimpered in pain, he tried to divert her mind from her pain by softly kissing her, showing her how much he loved her, after a while, her shaking stopped and her body felt more relaxed under him, he took it as a sign so he started to pull himself out of her, then gently pushing back in while he still kissed her. She moaned softly in his lips as he did his movements all over again. He thrusted into her in a slow, gently rithym then he supported himself up with his arms and hands to thrust into her a little faster when he felt her pushing up to her, asking for more.

"Does it hurt Tifa?" He asked sweetly while he sighed. She shook her head.

"A little bit but its... Okay..." She let out a gasp. Cloud couldn't actually control himself but trying hard to, it was both their first times too. It didn't take long before he felt her inside spasming, she moaned loudly while she threw her head back, he followed her suit seconds later, releasing his seeds inside of her as he moaned loudly along with her, his thrusting had lost its rithym and when he was done, he collapsed on top of her but careful not crush her with his weight. Then he pulled out and rolled over to lay on his back, he reached out to his manhood to remove the protection then threw it in the nearby trashcan. He then pulled out some wet wipes to wipe his hands and discatding it as well before he pulled Tifa close to his chest, an arm under her neck while he caressed her hair softly.

"I love you.. I hope I didn't hurt you that much..." He whispered sweetly to her ear then he kissedher forehead lovingly. She smiled sleepily at his chest.

"You were gentle with me... I love you Cloud..." She whispered with a smile before she closed her eyes to fall into a dreamless slumber.

A/N: Lemons are really exhausting to write, I feel really drained after writing one. I don't know, maybe it's just me. Thanks for the sweet reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen**

The game season had already started and everyone were gathered at the huge Shinra Academy gym, supporters sporting red and white ensembles as well as banners, long balloons and other red and white things, while the other team's supporters, Midgar knights, were all in blue and grey colors. Excited chatters and yelling can be heard in the air, Yuffie and Vincent are seated in the middle third row of the benches, the brunette was yelling her lungs out, not for the team, but for Tifa who was currently doing a cheer dance along with her team of snooty girls, most of them anyway.

"I'd tap that! Go TIFA! WOOOO! WOO WOO!" Yuffie yelled while Vincent beside her was wearing a pained expression.

Cloud exhaled while he leaned on the lockers, they were all huddled together in the locker rooms in the back with their bouncy coach in the middle, giving them instructions. When he gave the signal for them to head out, Cloud clicked his neck sidewards before following them all out. He could hear a muffled 'Shinra SOLDIERs' being announced outside in the ring, then we he made his way out, he was greeted by loud screeching, yelling and whistling, a group of girls were calling him and they even have a banner with his name on it. The attention suddenly made him pale and he wanted to go away again to puke. He looked at his right in time to see his beautiful girlfriend wearing that teeny tiny uniform of red and white and his pale face instantly went red, she looked really sexy and beautiful while she stood there smiling and waving at him. He smiled back at her which earned the brunette deadly glares from Cloud's fangirls. His eyes travelled to study her figure but his tightening lower region made him look away. Tifa noticed how he blushed after moving his eyes up and down her body, she giggled mischievously, she will tease him with her uniform later when they're alone. She also noticed Aeris looking at her boyfriend's direction instead of her boyfriend who was running around the ring while he waved at everybody. 'ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK' was being chanted while he did. Everyone was called by palmer to assemble and have a little meeting before the game started. After the entrance of the Midgar knights, everybody waited for the signal.

Zack, Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth and Cloud were in line up for the match, they all went to their respective position, Zack in crouch position beside the referee, who was holding the ball in front of him, whistle in mouth, across from him is a brown haired guy with a pathetic smirk on his face, Zack fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Hey shortie!" A semi bald black haired guy from the other team yelled at Cloud, which he faced with a questioning look. The guy chuckled when he did. "You're dead meat." He said with a smirk which made Cloud's eyes glaze over, he was so used to being bullied all his life that the threats didn't scare him one bit.

"Touch him or you'll be dead meat loser!" One of Cloud's fangirls yelled while the others cheered. It made Cloud extremely embarrassed while Tifa was fuming but at the same time, grateful. Yuffie's loud laughter can be heard throughout the gym.

The whistle was blown and the referee threw the ball in the air, Zack was quick to snatch it first then he started to run while dribbling towards their ring, he then passed the ball to Genesis who got a hold of it, he was being blocked so he looked around and found Sephiroth gesturing the ball towards him, he threw the ball towards the silver haired man who caught it but it was snatched away from him by a guy in the other team, who was already making his way towards the other side, but he was blocked by Cloud on the way and the blond caught the ball when he tried to shoot and trapped it between his hands, he over took the guy then ran forward while dribbling, he caught sight of Zack whom he past the ball to, which thankfully, the raven haired man caught, Cloud caught up with him and when Zack was about to shoot, he noticed Cloud who was almost near the ring so he threw it upwards at the blonde's direction, who jumped to grab the ball in the air and slam dunked it at the ring. Everyone grew wild with what he did, Tifa was yelling so hard she looked like she was going to pass out.

"That's my man! That's my Cloud!" She yelled then screamed while she shook her friend from the cheer team by the shoulder who was screaming as well.

"WHO'S THE SHORTIE NOW EGG HEAD?!" Yuffie yelled towards the man who was taunting Cloud earlier while he stood there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes bulging out. Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal approached the blonde to give him brief high fives before going back to positions, Zack didn't approach him but just nodded his head towards him with a small smile.

 _I thought he hated me?_ Cloud thought then shrugged.

"Alright! Good job Cloud!" They could hear Palmer yell from the side. The school mascot, which was wearing a elbow length blue shirt, twin shoulder guards, a brown belt with matching brown suspenders, a light green scarf around the neck, brown gloves, blue baggy panys with silver knee guards, brown military boots and a silver helmet with three red glowing orbs in front with a large S.A. letters written in front started to break dance along with the dancing cheerleaders. The game went on with the Shinra team on the lead, but in the middle of the game, the same guys who threatened Cloud bumped into him really hard that it made him fall over, hurting his arm in the process. Everyone from Shinra started booing the guy who just smirked at what he had accomplished, he went away from the scene but not before muttering the word 'shortie' while towering an injured Cloud.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled with a worried look.

"Asshole!" Yuffie yelled and Vincent didn't stop her this time as he was also enraged by the disgusting man. The blond was being assisted by the medic who was standing by in case of an emergency. Tifa could see him in pain while the medic helped him with Palmer checking up on him. Another player was thrown in the coury to replace Cloud for the mean time. The blond looked at his girlfriend's direction, who was staring at him with a worried look, he waved with his uninjured arm while he smiled sweetly at her, and it made her smile back at how handsome he looked when he did that. She could hear her fellow cheerleaders scoff, Aeris in the lead, Tifa rolled her eyes. Zack and his team had been doing great on their own in the past but Cloud being pulled out, it suddenly felt like they all lost their right foot. Even Zack was feeling the same, he was starting to warm up to the blonde and he even regretted on taking interest on Tifa.

The aura for Shinra suddenly felt gloomy, specially with the Midgar knights being in the lead. Palmer called for time out to pull his team together. Zack went over to Aeris to give her a kiss, which she gladly returned while she wrapped her arms around his neck, Tifa fought the urge to roll her eyes at the two.

It was half time and the cheerleaders were in position for their routine, and Cloud was enjoying the view of his girlfriend's graceful moves as she danced, he didn't know she was a great dancer, he started to have thoughts of her doing some lap dances at him before they do the dirty deed in Tifa's house. He blushed furiously while trying to find a way to calm down his tightening underwear. He pictured Palmer in one of those tight cheerleader outfits while he grind his waist like a maniac, Cloud swallowed to prevent himself from throwing up but it successfully killed his hard on. His eyes widened when Tifa was thrown in the air and she did an aerial twist then was caught back down, he clapped his hands wildly, forgetting about his injury then winced at the pain of his bruise while everyone cheered, he could clearly see Yuffie jumping on her seat while she yelled on top of her lungs.

When the game resumed, Shinra had managed to catch up with the score from the Midgarians, 56-58. With only one and a half minute left, Palmer called for a time out for another team meeting. Cloud's pain had subside a little, he tried to stretch his arms to make sure and when he felt that it was already bearable, he was thrown back in then ring, hia fangirls went wild one of them even fainted.

"Go baby!" Tifa yelled while she waved her pompoms in the air. Cloud heard her and he winked at her direction, jealous girls glared at her in return.

The whistle was blown once again, the other team got the ball first but was quickly snatched by Sephiroth, he started to run while he dribbled then passed to ball to Angeal, but his way was block so he passed it to Genesis, who started to run towards the ring, he caught sight of Zack then passed the ball unto him, the raven haired man looked at the time, ten seconds, and without hesitating, he passed the ball to Cloud who caught it, the same guy who was taunting him blocked his way but the blonde jumped up, aimed at the ring then shoot the ball upwards, everybody's breath stopped when they realized he was aiming for a three point, the ball went in the ring in perfect precission then the loud sound of buzz echoed throughout the whole gym.

Everyone from Shinra jumped out and yelled on top of their lungs while the rest of Cloud's teammates started to approach him and ruffled his hair or anything they can reach of him. Tifa started to shake her friend violently again while she screamed and Yuffie yelled 'In your face, coconut head!' at Cloud's tormentor, Vincent on the other hand calmly clapped his hands while sporting a victory grin on his face.

Cloud was lifted up while he held unto their trophy, 'CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD' was being chanted by everyone. Tifa tried to approach her boyfriend but everybody was blocking her way, someone even pushed her away and she assumed that it was one of the girls, Cloud saw the incedent so he hurriedly asked to be put down, push his way towards Tifa's direction, then when he reached her, he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her in front of everyone, the girls gasped while the rest cheered for them, Cloud and Tifa smiled at each other's lips then the blond held up the trophy without taking his lips off of hers.

A/N: The costume for the mascot is the official uniform of the infantryman in the game, I just thought it's better looking than the official SOLDIER uniform plus I need the one with a helmet on too. Thank you for your reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen**

 **Warning: Short lemon up ahead.**

Tifa sighed as Cloud gave her his final thrust before he collapsed on top of her, he rolled over to catch his breath, Tifa turned to her side to lay on his chest while he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You're so great at shooting... If you know what I mean..." She teased with a smirk which made hom chuckle.

"Well, I couldn't help myself when you're wearing that sexy uniform..." He said quietly, still embarrassed to talk dirty with her which made her giggle.

"Come on, we're going to be late for that party." Tifa said then she pecked his cheek before bolting up from her bed, giving Cloud full view of her backside which made him lick his lips. Then he too went up to get dressed to go home to change for the party.

"Do we have to go?" He asked with a sigh which made her giggle. He was embrrassed to admit that it was going to be his first party. Ever.

"You need to go, you're the MVP." She said while she held out some clothes in front of her body whilen her underwear. "What do you think of this one?" She faced Cloud and showed him a white tank top and a short, waist high black lace skirt.

"You would look cute in that." He said with a smile. She nodded her head then proceeded to put them on. The white top fit into her body perfectly while the skirt went from her waist to the middle of her thigh, then she put on some black flats, put on a necklaxe and some bracelets. Then she pulled out a black formal looking but small jacket with sleeves that goes just on her elbows and put it on. Cloud blushed at how cute she looked. She faced him again to twirl around while she giggled. Cloud went over to her with a serious look and grabbed her waist, she yelped then laughed before he leaned forward to kiss her, he felt himself getting hot again as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away while giving her a pleading look, she giggled when she understood so she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him passionately, he started to drag her towards the wall where he pinned, his mouth not leaving hers, be pulled away to get another condom and hurriedly put it on before going back to where Tifa was and when he reached her, he turned her around and pulled her away from the wall, she had a confused expression but went along with it, then he pushed her bacl a little to bend her and by instincts, she braced herself to the wall with her hands, he lifted her skirt up then pulled down her panties, she felt embarrassed but didn't protest, she gasped when he suddenly thrusted into her from behind while he cupped both her breasts then she moaned loudly when he pounded her hard, his pelvis banging into her backside while he groaned.

"Cloud!" She couldn't help but scream when she felt her release coming faster than usual.

"You feel so good..." The heat of the moment made him talk dirty which usually embarrassed him under normal circumstances. Tifa let out a cry of bliss when she came, Cloud followed her lead shortly after, he yelled while he let go of Tifa's breasts to hold unto her hips instead, he pounded harder as he spilled his seeds inside her. He removed a hand from her waist and placed it besides Tifa's hand on the wall while he leaned on her back.

"That was amazing..." Tifa said breathlessly then she felt him nod behind her. "Now go get ready spiky." She said with a smile while he chuckled breathlessly.

* * *

"That's amazing! I'm so proud of my boy!" Mrs

Strife tightly wrapped her arms around her son whose lungs gave out air when she did.

"I'm not a boy..." He said breathlessly in gritted teeth. Tifa smirked.

 _Not a boy alright..._ She thought as she remembered how manly he felt whenever they made love. She snapped out of her thoughts with a blush when the older woman called out to her.

"Are you going to eat before you go to the party?" She asked Tifa with a smile.

"Sure mom, I missed your cooking..." She said sweetly while the woman nodded her head.

"Okay sweetie, Cloud honey, get changed while I set up the table." The blond nodded then went up to his room.

"I'll help you mom." Tifa said as she catch up with the older woman, who wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"I noticed that those chocolates have been used." She suddenly asked which made the brunette stop on her tracks with wide eyes. "I saw it in his school bag and it was opened." She said with a smirk, Tifa felt more embarrassed than before.

"I... Ummm... We... Well..." The older woman giggled. Tifa never felt more awkward.

"Just stay safe okay?" Then the older woman took Tifa's hand to drag her to the kitchen. When dinner was set, Cloud came down stairs and Tifa couldn't help but blush. He was wearing some tight fitting black trousers, a plain white fit tshirt with a black jacket that goes down just above his knees, and some black boots. She couldn't help but think he purposely matched her own outfit, even the colors were the same. Not to mention how handsome he looked. Yuffie and her had helped him with how to dress up and she could see that their job was done. Mrs. Strife made an 'aawww' expression on her face while scratched the back of his head.

* * *

"Your mom knows that we're having sex." Tifa blurted out on their way to the party which made Cloud stare at her in horror.

"How...?"

"She saw the chocos in your school bag." She faced him with a smirk but his face remained in the same horror state. He was about to speak when they hrard a faniliar loud voice up ahead.

"Tifa! Cloud!" Yuffie called for them with her running forward, Vincent trailed behind her with a handsome smirk on his face.

"Hey!" Tifa exclaimed. "Hey Vincent!" She greeted the raven haired man while he and Cloud did one of those 'man hugs'.

"Hey Teef." Vincent answered back.

"Awwww, you look so cute with your matching outfits." Yuffie said with an exaggerated dreamy sigh. Tifa and Cloud smiled amusingly at her. "Now come on! This party is dope!" She started to drag Vincent along with her while Cloud took Tifa's hand, he suddenly paled when he saw a lot of people outside of the huge Fair residence and he could imagine how many people were inside, Tifa felt him tense so she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, she knew that he was not used to parties like that.

"It's okay Cloud... I'm with you throughout the night..." She said in his ear then kissed his cheek. He looked at her with a small smile then leaned down to kiss her lips. He pulled away then nodded his head.

"I know baby..." He whispered and Tifa blushed at the pet name. He was really starting to loosen up to her and she was glad. She started to move forward andnhe followed her lead. Everyone was looking at their direction while they walked hand in hand, girls were staring at Tifa with envy in their eyes while the guys would glare at Cloud.

 _Why is everybody so against us?_ Tifa thought with a sigh.

"Cloud! My man!" Zack exclaimed as he spread his arms towards them, then he gave the blonde a hug who returned it hesitantly while he awkwardly patted his the captain's back.

"Hey... Zack." He said timidly. The Zack smiled at Tifa and gave her a bow.

"Welcome to my home. Please enjoy the night. Hey everyone, the man of the hour is here!" He yelled while he held Cloud's hand then raised it up. Everyone yelled and cheered which made the blond become red in the face. Tifa smiled with pride, she was so proud of her boyfriend and now it feels like a dream that he was hers.

Tifa spent the time accompanying Cloud while everybody would their way to the crowd to talk to him, everybody had come to like him while just months before, he was the outcast, she smiled to herself when she thought of how much his life has changed and he was having fun. When they finally got their time alone, they had sex in one of the empty rooms before going back down mingle with everyone once again. Tifa can't help but get irritated at the way that Aeris would stare at Cloud. They had a couple more drinks and they felt themselves getting drunk. Tifa excused herself to go with Yuffie to the bathroom, leaving Cloud alone while he leaned on a wall upstairs, trying to find some space for himself. He was already feeling dizzy, he had never drank alchohol in his life so the effect of it was fast spreading on his system. He waited for Tifa to come back up so he could make love to her again, he thought with a drunken smirk while he swayed a little. Just then, he felt someone hold unto him but he was too drunk to look, he collapsed on the person's shoulder but tried to help himself up.

"Ti...fa...?" He slurred while the person giggled.

"Yes... It's me." She responded. Cloud smiled drunkenly then wrapped his arms around her.

"Make love to me baby..." He whispered seductively and she giggled again.

"I will..." She whispered back then proceeded to drag him to the bedroom nearby. She locked the door before she flopped him down the bed, he was so drunk he looked like he was already passing out. But before he did, he couldn't help but think about how Tifa's voice sounded so off.

While he was on the verge of falling asleep, a pair of eyes stared at his form hungrily while she pulled up her shirt over her head, a mischievous smirk appeared on her lips, green eyes burned with fire.


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteen**

Cloud woke up to a massive headache, he had trouble in opening his eyes which made him groan.

 _Where am I...?_ He thought while he slowly lifted his hand to rub hia forehead, then his brows furrowed when he felt someone beside him, laying on his chest, he looked down and he got the shock of a lifetime when he didn't see any raven hair anywhere, light brown locks. He hurriedly shot up, waking up the girl in the process, a shocked look on his face while he stared at Aeris, his breath hithed when he realized that were both naked.

"Why... What..." He couldn't find the words. Headache already long forgotten, then he looked at the clock, it was 2:30 in the morning. They could still hear muffled music playing below. He hurriedly grabbed his clothes and while he got dressed, he thought of Tifa, he was already panicking while Aeris got dressed casually while she giggled. When he was about to go out thw door, Aeris stopped him, he looked back at her in shock.

"Break up with her and be with me, or you'll regret it." She said with a smirk. But he didn't respond and just opened the door to go out and look for Tifa, he took out his phone to dial her number, it kept ringing but someone answered it after a while.

"Cloud! What the fuck?!" Yuffie yelled at him on the phone. He was breathing heavily as he sprinted down the stairs.

"Where's Tifa Yuffie?" He asked breathlessly.

"She's right here with me and Vincent in a bedroom on the second floor, we already called your mom and told her that you'll be staying the night here, where the fuck are you?! Tifa's been worried sick, she's been drunk crying since you went missing you ass!"

"I'm sorry! I... I passed out somewhere upstairs but please tell me which room you are in!" He said while he was on the verge of tears. His headache came back and was hurriedly ran towards the room that Yuffie told him about. He violently opened the door while he stumbled in his way inside, he lost his balance a little from being dizzy but he held himself back up. Yuffie stood up as soon as he entered and smacked him.

"We were so worried about you! If you didn't appear till morning we were going to call on the police! How can we explain it to your mom that you went missing huh?! We just made excuses so-"

"Yuffie! Stop!" Vincent interrupted her.

"I'm sorry!" Cloud sighed shakily. He went over to the bed where Tifa was sleeping, he leaned forward to hug her and Yuffie and Vincent were both surprised when he suddenly started to sob. Yuffie instantly felt guilty.

"Look, sorry for yelling but we were worried. Why don't you take a rest with Tifa here. Come one Vinnie." She dragged her boyfriend then closed the door behind her. She thought that he cried because of all her yelling and because he was drunk, but he was crying for a different reason.

He had slept with someone else.

 _Oh Tifa..._ He sobbed harder when he remembered how he woke up with Aeris beside him. _Tifa... I'm so sorry..._ He couldn't bring himself to lay down beside her and go to sleep, he felt disgusted with himself.

The next few days were very difficult for Cloud to bear, he was feeling guilty specially when Tifa were acting so sweet with him, she even forgave him for his disappearing act that night. He would make love to her more than usual to erase Aeris' memories of that night, but he would feel disgusted afterwards, Tifa had noticed the change in him and tried to ask what was wrong, but he would always answer with 'nothing'.

He was walking alone in school hallways when he bumped into the green eyed beauty, she was wearing a smirk on her face and she stopped him from walking. He looked away, his guilt coming back.

"I told you to break up with her and be with me, but you didn't listen. This is your last chance or you'll regret it..." She whispered to him which made him galre at her.

"Why are you doing this." He hissed at her angrily and it made her laugh.

"Because I like you too much..." She whispered again then she started to walk past him, leaving him standing there while he clenched his fist and his eyes hardening. There was no way he was going to break up with Tifa but he was scared at what was Aeris planning if he didn't, he kept on asking to himself what was she going to do.

And he got tge answer a few days later.

Tifa and him were watching a movie in her home while they eat their snacks, she laughed at the funny parts, it was comedy after all, but he couldn't laugh at all. Tifa noticed how he was so quiet lately so she looked up at him.

"Are you okay Cloud?" She asked sweetly which made him look at her, he tried his best to smile but it never reached his eyes.

"I'm fine baby..." He leaned forward to kiss her while she kissed him back, things got intenese and the next thing they know, they were removing each others clothes on the couch, just then, Tifa's phone signaled that she has a message, she tried to reach for it while they kissed and she laughed when she couldn't.

"Get that later..." Cloud whispered against her lips.

"Wait, it might be an emergency." She pulled away to get her phone and flipped it open. Cloud watched her as she pressed a few buttons to read her text, then her face changed to horror while she stared at her phone, it didn't take long for her tears to fall to her cheeks, Cloud suddenly was alarmed so he grabbed the phone from her hand and what he saw made him feel that the world came crashing down on him.

It was a picture of Aeris laying on the bed, it was taken sideways, with someone on top of her while he kissed her, it was not just someone.

It was him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen**

Cloud couldn't move while he stared at the screen. He didn't even flinch when Tifa slowly stood up from her seat. She stared ahead with absolute shock written all over her face as her tears continued to fall like waterfalls.

"I was... So worried about you that night... This is what you've been doing...?" She said in an almost whisper while Cloud hadn't moved, phone still in hand, his eyes glued to the screen but he wasn't really looking at the photo. "You fucking liar..." That's when he looked up at his girlfriend, she stared at him, eyes filled with fury and angry tears, he was overwhelmed and his own tears fell on their own and he didn't bother to stop it.

"Tifa..." He slowly put down the phone and stood up with his hands in front of him, attempting to calm her down. "I can explain..." His voice cracking from the sobs that was slowly making their way out. Tifa's lips quivered.

"I gave you everything..." She whispered.

"I know... I-"

"I helped you to be free from all the hurt in the world..."

"Please listen to me..."

"You're my very first love..." She said quietly which made him sob harder.

"And you were mine..."

His voice stuffy from his crying, he slowly approached her but she backed away while she shook her head.

"Get out..." She said in an almost whisper while she cried harder. Cloud shook his head.

"No..."

"It's over..."

"No... Please!" He begged her, he moved forward and knelt on front of her while he clutched her shorts. "Please don't do this..." he sobbed harder when Tifa slowly removed his hands from her shorts and backed away.

"Just go Cloud..." The way she was breaking up with him made him feel worse. She was calm and didn't hit him. He wished that she just punched him as much as she wanted then they would make up afterwards. But he knew that he had already lost her.

"Please Tifa... I love you so much..."

"Get out." She said firmly this time and it made him look up.

"Please..."

"I said GET OUT!" She started to grab his shirt and threw it at him. "GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" She yelled on top of her lungs and he took it as cue to slowly wear his shirt and shoes to get out the door while he sobbed harder.

"I'm so sorry..." He said in a stuffy voice while he tied his shoes, Tifa flopped down the couch to cry loudly. He stood up again to approach her and tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

"GET OUT!" He walked backwards while he cried, turned around slowly and went out the door, He didn't have the strenght to walk away so he leaned his forehead on the wall outside and sobbed loudly. A neighbor peeked through her door to see what was going on but she went back inside when she saw Cloud crying. Then he lowered himself while his hands rested on the wall when he heard Tifa's cries grew louder.

* * *

Cloud slammed the door shut then ran to his room, catching his mom's attention.

"Cloud?! Honey?!" She hurriedly ran upstair to see what was going on, she went on panic when she saw him curled up and laying on his side while he sobbed his heart out. "Cloud?! What happened?! Did someone hurt you?! Please answer me!" His mom begged while she carressed his head, her own tears threatening to fall.

"She left me mom..." He said. "She broke up with me..."

"What? Why?" She asked with urgency, she was also affected by the news, she loved Tifa a lot.

"I messed up mom, I messed up..." He said but it didn't make sense to her, he knew he shouldn't tell her those things but he felt like his heart was going to explode and he needed someone to talk to, Yuffie and Vincent probably hated him by now. He slowly stood up and told his mom what happened, he was so emotional that he didn't feel awkward in telling his mom everything and he knew her, she would understand. Mrs. Strife stared at her son in shock after he was done with his story. Then she looked down to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered to her then she looked up again, then suddenly, she slapped him across his face. He was so shocked that he didn't move when his face turned sideways. Then she wrapped her arms around him which made him sob harder.

"I hope you learned from your mistakes." She said Sternly while she rubbed his back. "You are grounded for 2 weeks." She said while she pulled back then stood up. "No more parties in the future if you can't handle yourself." She knew that it wasn't his fault, everything was new to him and he was having fun for the first time, but she couldn't let him get in trouble again. She left Cloud alone to sulk to himself. She could hear his muffled sobs when she closed the door which made her sob as well while she grabbed on her forehead. She realized that she might have been wrong to tease him before, but all she wanted was for him to loosen up and have fun but she guessed he had too much fun.

 _I'm an inadequate mother..._ She thought bitterly while she walked away from his door, crying.

* * *

Cloud got sick from too much stress that he didn't come to school for two days. Word about their break up spread like wildfire throughout the school, but nobody knew about the Aeris and Cloud incident, and Tifa was thankful for that. When he finally went to school, he was back to his old self, his hair was disheveled and was cascading down his eyes, dark circles were around his eyes and he seemed exhausted. Tifa was in the same state as him. Everyone was looking at his direction as he walked in the hallways like he was a zombie. But despite his current state, he was still very handsome and there were giggling girls everywhere he went. While he wasn't looking where he was going, someone grabbed his arms from the front, he slowly looked up to see a frowning Yuffie and a worried Vincent. He braced himself for another face slap but none came, instead, she pulled him in a corner where there were no people around. She pushed him to the wall then both stood in front of him.

"Cloud," Yuffie sighed then rubbed her face. "You will tell me what happened because you are not the kind of guy that would sleep with someone who is not his girlfriend." She told him as quietly as possible but the blonde was not looking at her. She sighed again. "You can tell us later after school okay? Just... Please..." She started to tear up which made Cloud look up at her, she covered her eyes with her fingers while Vincent wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. "I can't stand seeing you both like this..." She said in a stuffy voice then she took a shaky breath which made her tears fall while she shakily wiped them away. A tear escaped Cloud while he still stared at his friend with a blank look. Then she went over to the blond to hug him while her lips quivered, more tears escaped Cloud while still wearing a blank look.


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty**

Cloud let out a shaky breath while he covered his eyes with his hand. His elbows resting on his knees in front of him. He cried again after a while of being quiet. Yuffie and Vincent sat on the edge of his bed, worried looks written on their faces. He had just finished telling his side of the story and the two have no doubt about him at all.

"Cloud... Even if that's true, Tifa is too hurt to believe that, let alone listen..." Yuffie said sadly.

"Why don't you talk to her babe, she'll listen to you." Vincent suggested.

"Yeah I would do that. For now you guys got to cool off."

"But we sit next to each other in class... It's difficult for me... And for her..." Cloud said with a sigh.

He remembered how he entered their classroom, Tifa was already seated with a blank look on her face. He looked down the whole way until the end of the day. And when he would steal a glance and the only part of her body he could reach was her leg, he could see them shaking. He closed his eyes tight at the memory.

"I love her Yuffie..." He choked through a tear. The brunette's face softened.

"I know..." She said in an almost whisper.

"She loves you too man." Vincent reassured him. Yuffie sat beside the crying blonde and wrapped her arms around him. Her cheek resting on the back of his head. Cloud held unto her arms while he cried harder. Vincent sat beside him on the other side and patted his back with a sad look on his face.

* * *

Tifa absentmindedly walked towards the school halls the next day. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone.

"S-sorry..." She said without looking up. Then the person grabbed her and it startled her. She look up in shock to see an angry Zack staring at her, and without words, he started to drag her away to a secluded area, an old clubroom where she had helped Cloud before.

"Zack?" She asked urgently. He shoved her inside then locked the door. Then he suddenly pinned her to the wall and started to nibble on her neck violently. She gasped in surprise.

"Zack! What ar-" But he covered her mouth with his hand to muffle her voice.

"Be quiet." He said with venom. He removed his hand from her mouth he leaned forward to forcefully kiss her mouth. She whimpered while a tear escaped her eyes.

"Zack..." She pleaded she whimpered but he kept going. Then he suddenly started to sob which greatly surprised her. She stared at him in shock while he held himself up with both hands on either side of her head. "Zack...?" She whispered then he shook his head.

"Cloud... And Aeris..." He rubbed his face. "I saw it in Aeris' phone..." He sobbed harder then he started to lower himself while he clutched unto Tifa's uniform. Tifa started to cry along with him, then she knelt down to his height and wrapped her arms around him while he gathered her around her waist, he shook violently.

"I'm sorry..." He said in a stuffy voice while Tifa rocked him from side to side.

Tifa and Zack walked side by side back in the halls when they have calmed down. Both their eyes were red from crying. She could hear him sigh shakily. Just then, a disheveled looking Cloud was walking across from them, and he looked at the pair with shock eyes. Zack immediately charged towards him and grabbed his collar to push him hard by the locker. Tifa yelled for him to stop, she went after him to pull his arm away from Cloud.

"Zack! Let him go!" She begged but he didn't flinch. Cloud stared at him with wild eyes.

"How dare you." Zack said with venom.

"Zack, if you just let me expl-" But he didn't get finish his sentence when Zack punched him hard which made him fall over.

"Cloud!" Tifa rushed over to him and held unto his shoulders. "Zack please!"

A lot of students were now gathering in the scene, Aeris can be seen running towards them.

"Zack! What happe-"

"Don't come any closer you bitch!" Zack yelled at his girlfriend who was dumbstruck. She started retreating away then turned around to run away from the scene. Tifa was trying to lift Cloud's face to see the damage but he just swatted away her hand then hastily stood up, then ran away from her. She was left there on the ground and started to cry. Whispers can be heard everywhere as Zack stood there dumbfounded while Tifa cried her eyes out.

* * *

Cloud sat on his bed with his knees in front of him, his elbows rested on while he clutched his head. Its all coming back, his father's abadonment, the bullying he endured all his life, and Tifa. He rocked himself back and forth while he mumbled to himself. Tears coming down like waterfalls. Then he looked over to his bedside table, he slowly stood up to open the small drawer and rummaged through it. Then he found what he was looking for.

He slowly lifted his hand to stare blankly at the small plastic bottle of painkillers.


	21. Chapter 21

**Twenty one**

Mrs. Strife opened the door to Cloud's room to give him his freshly laundered clothes.

"Cloud, here's your-" She stopped and gasped in panic when she saw Cloud taking multiple pills in one go. "CLOUD!" She ran to him, hugged him from behind and tightened her grip forcibly which made the pills to fall off his mouth making a clatter on the floor. "CLOUD?! What were you thinking?!" His mother yelled on top of her lungs while she held his face with both hands, shaking him at the same time to snap him out of it, but he didn't respond and just burst into tears. It broke her heart into a million pieces and she sobbed once more. "Oh Cloud!" She hugged him tight while she cried. "Why would you do that?" But he didn't respond and pulled away from her while he still sobbed. He then curled up in his bed while he shook violently. His mother was overwhelmed that her son was going to commit suicide, it made her cry more when she thought about if she was a minute too late, she would have found the dead body of her son and it made her break down to the floor.

"Cloud... Just why...?" She asked him but she didn't expect an answer. She proceeded to clean the pills on the floor then grabbed the bottle along with all of his pills from his drawer, as well as the razor blades and anything he could use to kill himself. She hurriedly went to her room to get her phone while Cloud was distracted and she dialled a number.

* * *

Tifa picked on her food absentmindedly while she stared at it with blank eyes, she remembered her encounter with Zack earlier that day and the incident with Cloud. A tear escaped her eye and she hastily wiped it away. She remembered how he rejected her help and it hurt her, but why would he be mad? He was the one who cheated on her. Thinking about it made her blood boil. Her thoughts were cut short when her phone rang, she jumped slightly then got up to answer it, she flipped it open to see who it was, her eyes widened when she saw that it was Cloud's hesitated for a while but answered it anyway.

"He.. Hell-"

"Tifa!" She could hear a sob and she was instantly on alert.

"Mom? What is it? What's wrong?!" She asked in panic with her eyes wide in fear. "Mom!"

"Cloud..." She paused. "He tried to kill himself..." She said quietly while she cried harder, Tifa was in complete shock at she had heard and couldn't find the words.

"What...?"

"I found him ingesting a lot of painkillers, if I was a minute late, he would have been dead!" Tifa started to cry when she said that.

"Mom, I'm coming over now!"

"Okay sweetheart please hurry, he needs you right now... Please..."

"I'll be there." She said while she started to run to get her keys, she flipped her phone shut and started to cry loudly while she ran to her door, her hand clamped to her mouth.

 _Cloud_...

* * *

She frantically fished out her keys to Cloud's house as she reached it, her shaking hand tried to shove it to the keyhole but failing.

"Shit!" She exclaimed loudly. Just then, Cloud's mom opened the door for her and she went inside hurriedly. Tifa didn't waste a second and ran towards the stairs to check on him, she went inside his open door and her heart broke when she found him curled up in his bed while he cried.

"Cloud!" She ran towards him while he lifted his head to look at her.

"Ti..fa..?" He asked then he bolted up to hug her desperately as she approached him. She clung unto him in equal desperation.

"Why would you do that Cloud?!" She yelled at him when she pulled away to cup his cheeks with both hands.

"I'm tired Teef... I'm tired of everything..." He whispered while his tears were unstoppable. Tifa wiped them away. She cried with him and hugged him again.

"I'm here now... I'm here Cloud..." She reassured him, Mrs. Strife watched the scene at the door. Tifa pulled Cloud towards the bed to sit him down and she sat beside him.

"I'm going to go get some groceries for a while, I need to prepare some food and we're out of stock. I'll be back okay...?" She told the lovers while she kissed their foreheads.

"Okay mom..." Tifa responded while Cloud still clung to her. The older woman proceeded to the door and closed it behind her. They heard her car starting after a while then it drove off.

"Cloud... Please... Don't do th-"

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry I hurt you..."

"I know-"

"No, you need to hear this. I didn't do it on purpose, I was so drunk that I can barely see and I remembered how she pretended to be you while she dragged me inside the bedroo-"

"Cloud... I don't want to hear about it, it hurts..." He looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry..." He said while he sobbed, he cupped her cheeks with both hands. "I'm sorry Tifa..." Tifa held unto his wrist. She looked at his eyes full of love. She felt ashamed suddenly that she didn't let him explain,but who could blame her?

"Cloud..." She whispered unto him, then he leaned forward and kissed her hungrily while she did the same.

"I missed you..." He whispered in between the kisses while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too..." She whispered back. Their kiss grew deeper and more intense and she felt herself being pushed down to her back on the bed, his lips never leaving hers.

A/N:Sorry,full blown make up sex will be on the next chapter and expect it to be a little wild people. Thanks for the reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

**Twenty two**

 **Intense lemon ahead.**

Cloud nibbled on Tifa's neck as soon she was on her back on his bed. She sighed in pleasure as he lowered himself towards her breast. He forcefully lifted up her shirt to reveal her bra then pulled the cups downwards to suck on her nipple while he squeezed the other, Tifa noticed how aggressive he was being but didn't protest, she just squirmed under him while he twirled his tongue on her swollen bud.

"I love you..." She whispered that made him look up at her with heavy lidded eyes. Then he leaned forward aggressively to kiss her mouth, his tongue invading inside while she returned the kiss in equal hunger. He pulled away, then lowered himself slowly again, the tip of his nose tracing lines from her lips to the middle of her breasts to her navel then down to her core. He planted his knees to hastily remove her shorts and underwear and threw them to the ground then he frantically removed his pajama pants before lifting her legs upward while he lowered himself to her wet folds, he started to lick around it which made Tifa squirm and sigh. She moaned when he inserted a finger and pushed it in and out of her while he licked the engorged button above her womanhood.

"Cloud!" She screamed when she climaxed, his finger continued its assualt to her nub until her tremors subsided. He removed his finger from her then sucked and licked on it, he then planted his knees again and positioned two fingers together to tease her folds just outside her nether lips, not completely going in but not out either, he rubbed her then spread her liquid everywhere outside her core before he guided his tip to her entrance, but she suddenly sat up to stop him and she lowered her face to his manhood which shocked the blonde completely.

"Tifa?" He inquired, then he moaned loudly when she gripped his lenght and started to lick the tip. "Tifa..." He hissed when she took him in her mouth, the part where she could only take, he was big and only a small amount was going inside her small mouth but it still felt good for him. "I love you..." He said in an almost whisper with a moan while he threw his head back, his eyes closed and lips parted. He shuddered when Tifa did her final lick and suck then went back to her position before. He looked back down at her and positioned himself between her legs, then he gathered her wrists and held them up her head while his other hand guided his tip to her entrance once again before her shoved himself unto her, smacking his pelvis with hers, then he started thrusting with more force than usual, their skin and flesh smacking together loudly along with their loud moans. "Mine..." He growled while she squirmed below him. "You're mine..."

"I'm yours..." She whispered while she threw her head back from the force of his thrusting, her wrists still held above her head, he then lowered his face to her breast to start sucking on her nipple which made her whimper, then she suddenly came and let out a loud scream, Cloud covered her mouth with his hand to muffle her voice while he sighed with every thrusts he did. Faster and harder than he'd ever done in their sex life. He yelled when he felt her insides tightening, but he was not done yet. He pulled out then lifted her up to turn her around. She held herself up in her hands and knees before he positioned himself behind het and entered her, his pelvis smacking her backside while he thrusted inside her from behind. He threw his head back while he moaned in pleasure. Tifa couldn't control her own moans while she fisted handfuls of his bedsheet.

"More... I want more..." Cloud said breathlessly while he continued his thrusts. Then he pushed her down, she laid flat on her stomach while he was still inside her, he held himself up with his elbows to not crush her with his weight then started to thrust forcibly from there. Tifa placed her head sideways on the pillow while she held unto his bedsheet on either side of her head. She moaned at the new sensation she felt from the position and she couldn't help but climax again. She buried her face to the pillow to muffle her screams, Cloud kept on sighing from behind her back, his thrusts not changing its force. He then rolled to his side, taking Tifa with him by the shoulder while still inside her, he lifted her leg up and started to thrust into her again. His face buried into the back of her head and hair. Tifa moaned loudly while she fisted the sheets.

"Tifa... I love you..."

* * *

"I'm going to Costa del sol in two weeks for the opening of our Seventh heaven branch there... You two should come with me." Mrs. Strife said with a smile on her face. Cloud smiled a small smile while Tifa's werre bright and big. They were having dinner after the events that occured that night, one of which Mrs. Strife was unaware of.

"That'll be great mom!" Tifa exclaimed while she clasped her hands together. She looked over at Cloud. "What do you think? We should go! Please!" She pleaded her boyfriend who scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah...Of course..." He said timidly while looking at her. She squealed in delight and hugged him sideways which made him laugh and his mother giggle.

I'm so glad these two made up...

"You can invite Yuffie and Vincent too." The older woman said with a smile which made Tifa gasp.

"Really? Thank you mom!" She stood up and went around the table to hug the older woman, who happily held her arms. Then they let go of each other and Tifa went back to her seat beside Cloud. He reached for her hand under the table and intertwined their fingers wtih a small smile. He couldn't believe that Tifa's with him again and he would never let her go again. Though thinking about Aeris still made his stomach churn and feel guilty.

"Of course darling. Now finish your dinner up so both of you can rest." She said, gesturing to their food. The lovers looked at each other and smiled sweetly. Tifa wanted to cherish their moment together, thoughts of Aeris had been coming back to her mind and its making her miserable but she tries her best to forget about it. She knew she had to trust Cloud and she believed his story. He had told her everything after they had made love, but she still felt jealous and hurt, it was too much for her that she ended up crying hysterically, it took a while before Cloud could calm her down but eventually, she did.

It still hurts and she doesn't know if it will ever go away, but she knows that she wanted to be with him again and hope that nothing else would happen in the future.

She had hoped.


	23. Chapter 23

**Twenty three**

The next fews days after Cloud and Tifa's reunion were a mixture of happiness and anger for both of them. Their friends Yuffie and Vincent were extremely happy for them, and it even made the happier when the couple announced that Cloud's mom had invited them to Costa del sol.

Everyone in school were either happy or angry as well, Cloud's hopefuls were enraged by Tifa while the guys that were after the brunette were cursing Cloud to his core. They were glad that Aeris haven't spread the photo though. When Tifa saw Zack again, she waved and smiled at him but he frowned and walked away without saying anything. She hadn't tried again after that. Cloud and Tifa had also decided to quit the basketball and cheerleading teams, Palmer was furious with Cloud because he had lost his best player, but the blond said he will return when Zack is no longer in the team.

Their trip has been rescheduled for another week because something came up with Cloud's mom and the opening was postponed. But time passed quickly, the day came and it was time to go to Costa del sol. Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Vincent were all very excited for it. They all put their belongings on Mrs. Strife's van, the driver that she hires whenever she went on a trip was the one who's going to drive them. They were all happily talking and laughing inside the car on the way. Tifa fell asleep after a while, her head leaning on Cloud's shoulder while he carressed her cheek lovingly. She didn't wake up until they have reached their destination. Yuffie jumped up and down when they got out of the car and started to drag Vincent to the hotel. Cloud, Tifa, and his mom trailed behind them. Mrs. Strife got herself a room while she got her four teenage companions their joint room. When they had the keys, the older woman said that she'll rest for a while so the four of them went over to their room, or rather, suite. Tifa, Yuffie and Vincent's jaws dropped while Cloud remained calm, it looked he knew his mom was getting them a suite, a very large one too. Tifa momentarily forgot that despite Cloud's not so big home, they were extremely rich. It has two bedrooms with bathrooms each, a living room, and an outdoor hot tub in the veranda.

"Whoa!" Yuffie exclaimed. Though she herself was wealthy, she was still surprised by it all. "We got to thank your mom for this." She said while checking out the hot tub. Vincent was on his way to one of the rooms to put their bags inside while Tifa did the same with the other room. Cloud followed her after a while. They all decided to go to the beach so they all got their swim wears out of their bags, Tifa found her bikini, the the cups of the top part has slanting stripes which was rainbow colored with black strings, paired with a stringed black bottom part. Cloud blushed when she held it up her body and the next thing she knew, she was being pushed down the bed while she let out a yelp and giggles.

Cloud left a message to his mom's phone as they all made their way down the lobby to go to the beach. He wore a blur colored beach shorts and a pair of black flip flops while he carried a towel, he put on a plain white shirt to be removed later, while Vincent wore a red and black shorts and a black shirt, and some black flip flops. Yuffie had a mint green bikini on but a grey crop shirt and short jean shorts were over it, mint green flip flops were on her feet to match her bikini. Tifa wore a long fitted striped yellow and white shirt long enough to look like a mini dress, it was up until the top part of her thigh and some white flip flops on her feet.

They found a spot on the beach where they set up a their towels and other things, the girls removed their clothes while the boys removed their shirts. Everyone was looking at their direction, they were indeed a group of very attractive individuals. Cloud grabbed a bottle of sun screen and started to apply some to Tifa while she did the same for him. Yuffie and Vincent did theirs as well. Cloud and Tifa laid side by side on the towels to enjoy the sun, their hands intertwined together while Yuffie and Vincent started running towards the water with him grabbing his girlfriend by the waist while twirling her around, her laughter heard by everyone and it made the blond and brunette smile. Cloud was on the verge of falling asleep when Tifa excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"I'll go with you..." He said. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Sure... Okay..." She said. He grabbed her hand and guided her towards the public bathrooms. He looked over his shoulder to at his girlfriend and he noticed that she was looking down. He furrowed his brows and stopped walking which made her look up at him.

"What's wrong Tifa?" He said as he cupped her cheek. She gave him a questioning look.

"Why are you asking that?"

"Well..."He let go of her cheek to scratch the back of his head which made her giggle. "You look really down lately and its worrying me..." Her face softened.

"I'm sorry... I just..." She paused.

"Is it still because of what happened?" He asked with a worried look. He didn't want to remind her of that but he had to ask. She sighed then look away from him.

"Well... Yeah... You can't forget something like that easily Cloud..." Cloud sighed then looked down, his hands on his hips.

"I know... And I'm sorry..." Tifa shook her head.

"Let's just go okay? I really need to go to the bathroom." She said then she grabbed his hand to drag him towards their destination. She waved at him and told him to wait a while before she went inside. Cloud leaned on the wall and looked down, giggling girls were looking at him while they passed, he looked very attractive, specially without his shirt which greatly showed off his great physique.

Tifa took a while inside the ladies room and Cloud eas becoming restless, he was not irritated, but he was wondering why girls take so long in the bathroom. Maybe the line was long? After a few girls flirted with him who he rejected politely and long while of waiting, Tifa emerged from the bathroom and his eyes widened at her state. Her hair was disheveled, her face pale and her face were wet, and from the looks of it, it didn't look like she splashed water to her face, it looked like she was crying. His first thought that maybe she was bullied again so he approached her, and she suddenly cried when he did which made him panic with wild eyes.

"Tifa?! What's wrong?! What happened to you?!" He held her by her shoulders but she didn't respond and kept on crying. "Tifa...? Wha-"

"I'm pregnant."


	24. Chapter 24

**Twenty four**

Cloud felt like he was frozen in time at what he just had heard. He couldn't believe it, his hold to her shoulder went limp and fell to his sides. Tifa cried harder because of it.

"What...? Preg...nant...?" He said in an almost whisper. Tifa nodded her head while she still cried.

"I found out a few days ago... I was throwing up during the morning and in the afternoon, like now..." She hiccuped. "I took a test three times in different brands of pregnancy tests and it all came out positive...". She sobbed harder. Cloud didn't know what to say.

Pregnant? A baby? Then he remembered the day they have made up. He didn't wear a condom and he came inside her. He cursed himself for his stupidity. He rubbed his face and sighed.

"Come on Teef... Let's go back to our room so we can talk about it..." His voice was clearly shaking as he can barely keep it together, but Tifa was already hysterical so he needed to be strong for the both of them. He held her by her shoulder and led the way to their spot on the beach to get their things. Yuffie and Vincent were already there when they got back. They both casted them worried looks when they saw Tifa crying. Yuffie stood up to approach them.

"What happened?" She asked as she held Tifa's arm. Cloud sighed.

"She's not feeling well... I'm going to get her to bed..." He said, Yuffie nodded.

"Alright, you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's alright... I'll take care of her, you guys enjoy." Cloud said while trying to smile. He proceeded to get their stuff, he helped Tifa put on her lkng shirt while he put on his then proceeded to go back to the hotel, leaving Yuffie and Vincent behind. The brunette sighed and sat down beside her boyfriend. She sighed.

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked and she leaned against his shoulder. He put his arm around her.

"Yeah... I hope Tifa gets better, we need to have a lot of fun here you know."

"I know." He responded while he caressed her cheek lovingly. She smiled while she closed her eyes. "Want to get one of those snow cones? They have that huge rainbow colored one." Vincent said with a smirk which made Yuffie pull up and look at him with a bright smile.

"Really? Will you buy it for me?"

"Of course baby. Do I have a choice?" He said while she smacked his chest. "Ow..." Then he laughed. She leaned forward to kiss him on the lips while he returned the kiss.

"You spoil me too much..." She said, her face just inches from him.

"It's because I love you too much..." He said quietly then kissed her again, she smiled at his lips.

"I love you more..."

* * *

Tifa sat on the edge of the bed with her hands joined together on top of her lap. Cloud was kneeling in front of her while he held unto her hands with an anxious look on his face. She sighed before she started speaking.

"It was four days ago when I found out about it. I was scared to tell you, I didn't know how you will take it..." Her lips quivered.

"Tifa... I'm responsible for this... You got pregnant because I didn't use protection and I..." Tifa shook her head then wiped her eyes.

"We're both responsible for this Cloud..." She whispered. "I just don't know what to do..." Cloud stood up and sat beside her.

"I don't know either..." He sighed then he looked at her. "Let's be clueless together then..." He said with a slight amused look that made her laugh while she cried. "We have to tell mom..." She nodded.

"After we get back home... Not now..."

"I know... And I'm ready for all the lecture and yelling..." He said.

Cloud looked away, they were very young, still in junior year and already becoming parents. He doesn't know a thing about children, he was scared, for Tifa and for their baby. What if he didn't turn out a good father because of his age? What if the baby grows up into a messed up individual because he was inadequate? It scared him but somehow, he was suddenly forward for this baby.

Their baby.

He looked back at Tifa and slowly placed his palm on her abdomen. It shocked her and it made her look at him but her face softened when she saw him smiling a small smile.

"There's a baby in there?" He asked quietly which made her smile.

"Yeah..." She whispered to him. They both searched each other's eyes and smiled to each other.

"We can do this... I'll be here for you... Always." It made her teary eyed and she leaned forward to hug him.

"It's not going to be easy Cloud..."

"I know..."

"We have new responsibilities..."

"I know..."

"We have to get jobs to support him... Or her..." Cloud chuckled.

"I know... I know..." He said then she pulled away from him, they both leaned forward to close their distance in a passionate kiss.

They were happy and smiling again when they went back to the lobby, they were meeting up with Cloud's mom for dinner, Yuffie and Vincent were waiting for them with Cloud's mom.

"Are you okay now sweetheart?" She asked the brunette who nodded her head.

"I'm fine mom... Thank you." She smiled and the older woman smiled back.

"Good... Let's go get some dinner then? I know you guys at starving." She said.

"Yes ma'am! Very very very!" Yuffie said while she jumped which made them all chuckle. The older woman led the way towards the seafood restaurant, they all enjoyed their while they chat and laugh, Tifa excused herself a lot of times that night with Cloud accompanying her in the bathroom. The smell of the lobster was making her throw up, though it was delicious, it made her sick when she smelled it. There was one time that she couldn't control her nausea that she just stood up and started to run away, Cloud's mom was already getting suspiscious.

The opening of Seventh heaven the next day was a success. There were reporters and cameras to document the event, the mayor of Costa del sol was there for the ribbon cutting and lines of people were already waiting. Cloud got Tifa her favorite strawberry chocolate mousse cake and she couldn't be happier, and she said playfully that the baby was craving it too, Cloud bought another box when she said that and made her giggle. She could already see how spoiled their baby was going to be.

The next day, Tifa was called by Cloud's mother to meet Tifa and Cloud down the lobby, she said she was taking them somewhere. They were driving around when Cloud decided to ask.

"Where are we going mom?" He asked, he was seated by the passenger seat with Tifa on the backseat. Cloud's mother sighed.

"To the OB Gyne." Tifa looked up, pure horror seen to her face while Cloud looked confused.

"Where's that? And what's an Owbogayni?" Tifa's horror reaction and his mom's serious reaction instantly changed to a face that was surpressing their laughter, despite the situation.

"It's doctor that specializes in women, that includes pregnancy..." His mom finally said which earned her a shock reaction from him. Tifa looked down in shame. "I know you're pregnant Tifa." She said firmly which made Cloud slowly look away in shock.

"Mom..." He said, trying to apologize. "How did you-"

"I clearly told you to use protection."

"I know mom... I'm sorry... I."

"We have to go to the doctor first, then we'll talk about this, we have to make sure that there are no complications." She said with finality. Cloud had never felt more ashamed in his life. He wished she'd just hit him. But she was still being the understanding mother that he had known her to be, and it tears him apart because he knows that deep inside, she's in pain.

They reached the hospital to Tifa's check up, the brunette hadn't said a word since the ride and just kept her head down in shame. They were finally called inside and they met with the doctor.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Florean."

"Nice to meet you doctor." Cloud's mom shook her hand. Then the doctor gestured for them to take a seat, which the three of them did. "It says here that you a check up?" She said while looking at her clipboard.

"Yeah.. She's pregnant and we need to know if everything's okay." She put her hand on Tifa's shoulder. The doctor stared at Tifa with an unreadable face, she thinks that she's being criticized, but the doctor was just sad that a lot of young mothers has been coming around lately. Then the doctor spoke.

"Yes, follow me please. She said as she stood up. They went inside a room with a bed and an ultrasound monitor. She asked Tifa to remove her underwear and shorts and put on a hospital gown in the restroom. When she was done, she was asked to lie down on the bed, her legs spread apart while Cloud and his mom are on her side. The doctor produced an elongated device which made Cloud's eyes widen. She started sliding in a condom on it and some gel in top of it and made his eyes widen more. His mom was silently laughing at his reaction. He pressed his lips together when the doctor lowered it and he heard Tifa gasped slightly. The doctor looked at the monitor and they all did the same.

"It's really small and you can't see anything yet but..." She paused for a while. "There it is... You see that little dot there?" She pointed at the spot and it made Tifa and Cloud's eyes widen, he held unto Tifa's hand with a small smile. His mom was making an appreciative look at the fetus. "There's your baby..." Tifa smiled brightly while Cloud squeezed her hand then kissed it softly.

 _That's my baby..._ He thought with a big smile. He'll worry about his mom's lecture later, right now, he was busy falling inlove.


	25. Chapter 25

**Twenty five**

"Why would you forget something that I've been reminding you a lot! This is my fault. I've been pushing you to do these things and now... This.." Cloud's mom gestured to Tifa. Yuffie and Vincent were incredibly shocked at what they have just learned.

"I can't believe you're pregnant..." Yuffie hissed with a shocked face.

"I'm sorry mom..." Tifa said with her head down. The older woman sighed.

"Well, we need to do some arrangements, if you're going to have a baby you need to learn how to be responsible parents at an early time. You will work at my cafe since you can cook and bake Tifa." Tifa looked at her with a shocked face. But she was happy. "And Cloud, you will manage the Midgar branch since I will be busy with two more branches. You'll take over it anyway and it's better if you start early." Cloud nodded his head.

"I'm really sorry mom... I promise I'll become resposible for my baby..." He said with his head down. His mother's face softened.

"Okay. Good."

The next few days at school was normal, nobody knows about Tifa's pregnancy yet. But she has been having severe nausea and it was making it difficult for her during class, and it's worrying Cloud a lot. She can't keep any food down aside from a few crackers, though she was worried about the development of her baby, but she can't do anything about it. Cloud's mother said that it was normal and it will eventually go away, and they're doing their best to help her get through it.

"I have to call your aunt and tell her about this." The older woman said. Tifa looked at her with a pleading look but she knows it was the right things to do.

"Yes mother... I will give you her contact number later...' She said as she picked on her food, she was about to throw up again.

"I'll make you ginger tea later okay? It helps with nausea. It helped me when I was suffering because of that blond beside you." She playfully said with a smirk. Tifa giggled while Cloud rolled his eyes playfully. "It's true! And he moved around to much too, I couldn't sleep most of the time!" She giggled.

"Really? How does it feel when the baby moves?" Tifa asked which made Cloud look at her.

"Well, it's one of the best feelings in the world. The life you created juat couldn't wait to come out, specially when it starts kicking you. Hard." The older woman said which made Tifa giggle. Cloud smiled with excitement, he couldn't wait to feel his baby's kicks.

"Did Cloud kick you a lot mom?"

"Yes he did, I even cried one time because it hurt so much." Tifa and Cloud's eyes widened.

"It hurts?"

"Yeah, it will hurt. I'm not scaring you but it will be pretty difficult specially when it's growing already. You will have a hard time breathing, walking or even getting out of bed." Tifa's face paled. "And during labor, oh! The greatest pain ever existed. And when you give birth, you will scream your soul out from it all." This time, it was Cloud that was pale. And the last thing they knew, his eyes rolled on the back of his head and slumped on the table, his cheek colliding with his spaghetti plate.

"Cloud!"

* * *

"I can't believe you fucking fainted!" Yuffie guffawed as they made their way towards their usual lunch spot. The object of her amusement was walking in a zombie like state, he was still disturbed by his mom's pregnancy pain descriptions. Tifa giggled behind her fingers, ignoring bitter glances towards her and Cloud. "I should have seen that!" Yuffie exclaimed. Cloud groaned

"Well..." Tifa started. "Mom took a photo..." She said smiling which made her boyfriend look at her in shock.

"She... She did...?" He asked quietly which made Yuffie and Vincent laugh.

"Yeah, at first we panicked but when we realized you fainted because of what she said, she started laughing then took a photo of you." She said like it was not a big deal for him, he was already turning a deep color of red.

"I'll ask your mom to send me the photo." Yuffie said with a big grin. Cloud glared at her as she fished out her phone.

"Yuffie!" He yelled, then she started running away while he chased her away. Vincent and Tifa watched in amusement. Tifa was glad that Cloud had changed so much. She smiled as she remembered how shy and reserved he was before. Vincent looked at her.

"You okay Tifa?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"Yeah... I got past my morning sickness. For now..." She sighed. Vincent put an arm around her shoulder while she put hers around his waist.

"You'll be fine. Cloud has been spoiling you to no end." He said with a smirk. She smirked back.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Cloud and Tifa were walking home hand in hand, Cloud kept on asking her if she had any cravings, she was feeling sick again that afternoon but tried her best to hide it. When they reached the Strife residence, Tifa was instantly greeted by a slap across her face as soon as she entered the door, making Cloud and his mom gasped.

"You..." Her aunt Shalua hissed through heavy breathing.

"Mom! Stop!" Her daughter Shelke held unto her arm to stop her from another slap attempt, Cloud quickly put himself in the middle of the enraged Aunt and a crying Tifa.

"You! You did this!" She started pushing Cloud by his shoulder which made Mrs. Strife to get in between.

"Stop! Hey! That's my son and you're at my home!" She yelled while trying to stop her.

"I can do as I please with my niece!" She grabbed Tifa's hand and started dragging her away.

"Tifa! Where are you taking her?!" Cloud stopped in front of them while his mom followed suit.

"Mom! You have to calm down! Tifa is delicate!" Shelke yelled at her hysterical mother. Just then, Tifa started throwing up in the yard, surprising them all.

"Oh no..." Cloud said as he hurried towards his girlfriend to rub her back. "It's okay..." Tifa started to cry again when she was done. Her Aunt's face softened when she saw that Tifa was suffering.

They were all seated by the living room, Mrs. Strife in a single couch while Cloud and Tifa, and Shalua and Shelke were seated across from each other on the bigger ones.

* * *

"I'm sorry I acted that way... But this is a big deal..." Shalua started. "You were left in my care and..." She started tearing up. "I've..." She started to sob. Tifa and Cloud held down their head in shame.

"I'm so sorry Aunt Shalua..." Tifa said quietly.

"I'm so sorry..." Cloud spoke up. "I'll care for Tifa and our baby... You don't need to give her anymore financial support, I will take responsibility of it all." He said while he bowed his head. Shalua was surprised at him. Mrs. Strife smiled with pride from her son's actions.

"That's... It's okay for me to support her still, she's my nie-"

"No ma'am, I'll do it." He said with finality with a small smile. Shalua sighed then looked at Tifa with a smile this time.

 _I'm happy despite the situation, she has found a great guy_.

"I suggest that Tifa should move here completely so we can watch her." Mrs. Stife said. Shalua nodded.

"I will cancel the rent on your apartment then Tifa." Then she looked at the woman. "Thank for everything you've done for my niece." She said with a smile. Tifa breath a sigh of relief, a tear escaping her eye.

"Will you stay for dinner? Shalua? Shelke?" Cloud's mother asked the two, who smiled at her.

"We'd love to. We missed Tifa terribly so I want to spend time with her."

"Ummm... Shelke? Do you want to go out to the city?" Tifa asked her cousin with a smile, who smiled back with a blush.

"Really? Is that okay?" She asked timidly.

"Of course! Cloud and I will give you a tour. Right Cloud?" She looked over to her boyfriend who was scratching the back of his head.

"But your nausea-"

"I'm craving some strawberry sundae too..." Cloud's eyes widened and immediately stood up.

"I'll get our jackets." He said as he sprinted away making his mother and Tifa giggle.

"He spoils Tifa too much." His mother said with a smile. Shalua's face softened. Cloud came back carrying both their school jackets and helped Tifa wear hers.

"Cloud, use your car so you don't have to walk." His mom said.

"Uuhhh..."

"You have a car?" Tifa asked. And it was a stupid question, of course he'd have a car.

"Well... Yeah... But I rarely use it... But... Okay then." He grabbed his keys at the rack then went to the door, followed by Tifa and Shelke.

"Take care you three." Shalua called out.

"Want to help me with dinner Shalua?" Mrs. Strife asked.

"Of course." She responded with a smile. By that time, the three was already out the door and on their way to the garage. Cloud opened it and both Tifa and Shelke's eyes widened.

"Whoa." Shelke whispered while's Tifa was speechless, inside was an expensive looking black sports car and beside is another expensive looking motorcycle. Cloud scratched the back of his head.

"Ummm... That's my fenrir." He pointed towards his motorbike.

"That's awesome..." Tifa said quietly which made him smirk.

"Thanks baby... Let's go?" Tifa blushed at the pet name.

They drove around the city, stopping in some shops, then they went to Seventh heaven for Tifa's strawberry sundae, which thankfully, she didn't throw up and enjoyed her dessert. Cloud was happy to see her happy again and couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend. He just hoped that everything would be better from then on.

A/N: uhhh... There's a difference between Constructive criticism and written verbal abuse, whereas a constructive criticism would helped an author like myself to better my writing and is said in a positive way, I've had those a lot of times and it had helped me greatly improve my writing. But calling me dumb and being rude is NOT constructive criticism at all. So to the guest reviewer complaining why I deleted your review, learn the difference first. Oh and before you go criticizing anybody, please write your sentences and words correctly, my grammar is not perfect since english is not my first language, but yours is even worse... So... Yeah. Anyway thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

**Twenty six**

Cloud slowly opened his eyes, he groaned at the annoying buzzing sound of his alarm before he slammed it shut. He rubbed his eyes while he yawned, then smiled at his girlfriend's beautiful sleeping face. He gently carressed her cheek then kissed her lips before she started to stir. She slowly opened her ruby eyes to meet cerulean ones and smiled sweetly.

"Good morning beautiful..." Cloud whispered which made her blush and bury her face on his chest.

"You won't be saying that when I'm big and fat and heavy months from now..." She said with a slight giggle. He chuckled.

"Even if you grow ten times your size I will still call you beautiful." He said with a smirk then she playfully smacked his arms.

"Come on, mom's not home so I will have to cook breakfast today." Tifa said as she bolted up she was stopped gently by Cloud.

"Can dessert come first?" He asked in a low, husky voice which made her giggle then yelp when he pushed her down and he hovered above her.

* * *

"Baby's making me eat too much..." Tifa said which made Cloud smile. Her severe nausea went away sooner than expected and they were all happy about that, she was already on her second and a half month of pregnancy but no one at school knows about it yet. School year ends in a month so it was okay. Mrs. Strife will talk to the school board if it'll be okay for her to attend school for next year even she was pregnant. If ever she gives birth, as soon as it's normal delivery, one week is enough for her to go back to school while the older woman will help her with the baby by day. Mrs. Strife insisted that she continue her high school and finish it along with Cloud.

Right now, both of them are working in Seventh heaven after school, Tifa is in the kitchen as a baker since she's good at it, but she had two weeks of training before that. Cloud on the other hand is the manager of the cafe, he works hard for his baby and Tifa. He wanted to show his mom and Shalua that he was responsible enough to support his girlfriend and their unborn baby.

They went to the doctor the day before, Tifa had an ultrasound to check the anatomy of the fetus, to detect of there are any visible defects but thankfully, there were none. Cloud couldn't help his tear when he saw his baby's arms moving, the ultrasound technician laughed heartily and playfully told them that the baby is waving at them. They both spent a lot of time staring at the ultrasound picture that she printed for them.

Back in school, they've heard about Zack dumping Aeris, everyone at school was talking about it and they were spreading that it's because of how Aeris was 'whoring around'. The couple just wished that what happened between Cloud and Aeris would remain a secret. Tifa was scared that Zack might run around telling everyone that it was Cloud that caused their break up. Tifa silently hoped that Zack wouldn't do that.

Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie and Vincent were on their way to the rooftop for lunch when they heard people talking from outside, Yuffie furrowed her brows then listened closely, the rest following behind.

"What do you want me to say to you huh? I told you Aeris, it's over!" It was Zack's voice.

"Just please give me another cha-"

"I've already given you so much! Why are you doing this to me?! I've given you everything!" Zack yelled while Aeris cried.

"I know Zac... But-"

"If it's sex you want why would you go to another gu-"

"Really Zack?! Really?! So now you want me to ask you for sex or affection or whatnot when you never paid attention to me!"

"That's not true..."

"It is! All you care about is basketball or your friends and everything else except for me!" Aeris screamed while Zack was speechless. The four friends outside looked at each other with a frown.

"...Sorry if I made you feel that wa-"

"You knew how hard it is for me at home don't you? And the thing I want from you, which is comfort and security and for you to make me feel that I'm not alone in this, you can't even give it to me!" She sobbed. "What do I have to do for you to notice that I'm desperate for your attention and love!"

"I love you Aeris... You know that-"

"Really?" She scoffed. "Because I can't see it."

Yuffie couldn't take it anymore, she violently opened the door to go to the arguing couple who were both surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Yuffie!" Cloud called after her while Vincent was already stopping her.

"So because you crave his love and attention that it means you can ruin someone else's relationship?!" The brunette said as she made her towards the couple, Vincent holding into her arm but she yanked away from him. "Do you even know what these two had to go through because of you?!" She yelled as she pointed towards Cloud and Tifa who was at the back. Tifa approached her to hold her arm.

"Yuffie... Stop... You don't need to-"

"Shut the fuck up Kisaragi! You don't know anything!" Aeris yelled back.

"Aeris!" Zack tried to stop her but she was already on her way to Yuffie and started to grab her hair, Yuffie did the same to her.

"Stop!" Tifa yelled while she held unto their arms, while all the boys went over to them to pull them apart.

"Yuffie!" Vincent yelled at his girlfriend who didn't listen. Tifa let go of them to move away when they started to hit each other but she was too late, Aeris, who was blinded by rage hit Tifa by her face then pushed her hard making her fall, her buttocks made impact on the ground hard.

"TIFA!" Cloud yelled on top of his lungs which made them all stop and look. He was already kneeling by Tifa's side, his eyes wild.

"Tifa!" Yuffie and Vincent hurriedly went over to her to check on her, who was writhing on the ground. Then Tifa screamed, a blood curling scream that made Yuffie grabbed her phone to call for help then she clutched her forehead while she sobbed, for Vincent to get some towels in a panic, for Aeris and Zack's eyes to widen in horror and for Cloud to cry hysterically.

Tifa clutched her abdomen for dear life hoping that it will stop the blood running down between her legs.

A/N: Many thanks to these people who kept on supporting me and my works: hapiflower, Arielity, darkcloud777, Kyou, LoiSY, LostIdiot, guitar23234, GameLord The Hitman, tabark, LovelyPrecedent, cloti lover's, Senhorita Caroline, Weringale, CupofTeaForAliceandHatter, cloudxerrosstrife, sunflowerspot. Sorry I couldn't include all yet, special thanks part two will be on the next chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

**Twenty seven**

Cloud was hysterical as he ran behind the medics carrying Tifa by the stretcher, they were on their way to the school's entrance, she was already unconscious, Yuffie, Vincent, Aeris and Zack were running right behind them, Yuffie was finding it hard to breath as she was sobbing and running at the same time. Aeris had tears rolling down her cheeks while Zack and Vincent were sporting worried looks on their faces.

"Tifa... You're gong to be okay..." Cloud said as he continued to run, everyone was looking at their direction, and was wondering loudly at why was Tfa and Cloud all bloodied. They could hear the ambulance from then school entrance were they ran faster than ever. The medics immediately put Tifa inside one of the vans where they put on oxygen mask on her. Cloud looked behind him and he could see a crying Yuffie talking to a teacher while Vincent was beside him checking on Tifa.

"Cloud I'm sorry I-" Aeris tried to apologize but Cloud cut her off.

"Not now Aeris... Not now..." He choked through a tear then he went inside the ambulance, Yuffie and Vincent followed him after then they drove away towards the hospital, leaving a crying Aeris and a grim looking Zack behind. Cloud held unto his girlfriend's hand while he sobbed, he closed his eyes when he saw all the blood soaking the white sheets covering Tifa's body. Yuffie sobbed beside him.

"This... This is all my fault! I-" She couldn't say anymore. Cloud didn't seem to hear her and he just closed his eyes in agony. He was going to lose his baby, and he could already feel the pain and it's killing him.

 _Please... Save Tifa... Save my baby_...

The all ran towards the halls of the hospital, Cloud held on to the edge of the bed while the nurses pushed it towards the emergency room up ahead. Then he was stopped by a male nurse by holding him by his shoulders, his tears continued to fall.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't go any further... You have to wait here." He said to the frantic Cloud who continued to stare up ahead.

"Please... Save them... Please..." He pleaded while the nurse nodded.

"We'll do everything we can..." Then he turned around to enter the emergency room. Cloud staggered then plopped down the bench, his elbows resting on his knees while he held his head with both hands, he let out an anguished cry as his heart was breaking in a million pieces, he didn't know if Tifa will be alright or if his baby would survive.

 _Tifa..._

* * *

"Cloud! What happened?!" Mrs. Strife arrived after fifteen minutes when Yuffie called her. She ran towards the group, her face clearly sporting a fearful expression. Cloud stood up as soon as she reached them and hugged his mother tight while he cried.

"It was my fault Mrs. Strife! I got into a fight with Aeris and Tifa tried to stop us but she was pushed instead!" Yuffie exclaimed with wild eyes. Mrs. Strife stared at her in shock but couldn't say anything.

"We'll talk about this later, right now we need to make sure first that she'll be okay." She said as she rubbed her son's back. _And the baby._ She thought sadly.

An hour has passed but it was like days for Cloud. He was getting restless. Different scenarios were going through his head. What if the baby didn't survive? What if Tifa died from losing so much blood? His crying had stopped but his face was blotchy. Yuffie and Vincent went out to get them drinks while Mrs. Strife sat beside her son.

Why does he always have to suffer like this? He kept asking the same question over and over again. Maybe he was cursed to be hurt for all eternity. Though his life took it's turn in so many ways, it was still the same, he was still hurting just like before.

He never thought that it will hurt that much, losing your child. He now knew why parents can be a annoying and overprotective of their sons and daughters, it was so painful and his baby wasn't even born yet, but he had already grown to love it so much. What more if he or she was already out in the world. Images of his baby's moving arms in the ultrasound was flashing back in his mind. He wanted to be ready for the worst possible outcome of this, but he couldn't bring himself to think that the tiny life he'd created will be taken away from him like that. He started to sob again because of his restless thoughts, his mother started to rub his back again. She wanted to say 'They're going to be okay' but she couldn't, what if she's wrong?

It was another 30 minutes when a emerged from the emergency room, Cloud stood up instantly followed by everyone, waiting for the news. The doctor approached them as he removed his face mask.

"Doctor, how is she?" Mrs. Strife asked when she realized that her son couldn't speak. The doctor sighed which made them all panic inside.

"She' alright now... She had lost a lot of blood so she needs plenty of rest, but she's currently stable."

"And my baby...?" Cloud finally spoke in an almost whisper, the doctor noticed how hollow his eyes were.

"The baby survived." As soon as he said that, Cloud crouched on the floor while he started sobbing again, Yuffie cried then buried her face on Vincent's chest who started to rub her arm with a relieved smile on his face. Mrs. Strife wiped her eyes then breath a sigh of relief.

"Thank you doctor..." She said as she shook the doctor's hand.

Cloud held Tifa's hand firmly while he stared at her beaitiful face. She looked pale but he was glad that she okay. It's been three hours and she hasn't woken up yet. Her Aunt Shalua and cousin Shelke were already with them. Yuffie had already told them what happened, she waa full of guilt but they didn't blame her, she was just being a loyal friend to Tifa and Cloud. The blond didn't blame her as well, he said that she was just being Yuffie, always looking after them both, which made Yuffie cry amd hug her friend, whispering apologies over and over again.

They heard Tifa groan which made all their heads snap at her direction.

"Tifa?" Cloud called out to her quietly as he stood up to caress her head.

"Cloud...?" She said groggily.

"Yes baby... I'm right here..." He said with a sweet smile then he leaned down to kiss her lips. The other's watched the exchange quietly.

"What happe..." Then Tifa's eyes widened when she remembered. "My baby?! My baby?!" She asked hysterically while she gripped on Cloud forearm.

"Sshhh... Our baby's okay... He's a fighter..." He said with a small smile. Then she nodded her head while she started to cry. Cloud held the side of her head then lowered himself and buried his face on the other side. Tifa looked up to see everyone smiling at her, except for Yuffie, who was sporting a guilty look but Tifa just smiled at her friend, which made the short hsired brunette smile back at her with a tear rolling down her cheek.

A/N: my original plan when I was starting this story was for them to lose the baby, but I realized that I made Cloud suffer too much already, so... Yeah. I'm not heartless. Lol. Thanks for the reviews!


	28. Chapter 28

**Twenty eight**

Mrs. Strife had knocked on a door, her purse under her armpit as she waited for someone to answer. A woman with brown hair about her age opened the door with the sweetest smile on her face. She eyed the blonde woman from head to toe then looked up again with another smile.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked.

"Does an Aeris Gainsburough live here?" She asked the woman who furrowed her brows.

"Yes, she's my niece, what do you need with her?" She asked in an annoyed manner.

"I'm the mother of her schoolmate and I just want to ask her something."

"What did she do now? AERIS!" She called out loudly which made Mrs. Srife jump a little.

"WHAT?!" An equally loud voice from above responded.

"COME DOWN HERE!" Then they can hear thundering footsteps from upstairs making their way down. Aeris came into full view with an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" She asked in an impolite manner which made Mrs. Strife raise her eyebrows.

"This woman is looking for you." Her Aunt pointed towards the blond woman which made Aeris stare at her in confusion.

"I'm Mrs. Strife, Cloud's mother." Aeris' eyes widened in horror when she said that, then she started to run away back to her room when her Aunt grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't, I'm hearing everything you did young lady." He Aunt spat at her which made Aeris glare. Mrs. Strife kept quiet and watched the exchange. "You disgust me, your parents shouldn't have dumped you to me when they abandoned you like that, and now you're my pretty little problem!" She harshly let go of Aeris then the younger woman started to cry angrily. Mrs. Strife decided to interupt.

"No, actually, I was just here to ask Aeris if she's free tonight, my son and his girlfriend invited her for dinner at our house... If that's okay with you?" The blond woman asked the Aunt then she looked over at Aeris who was sporting a shocked face. Mrs. Strife nodded her head to her, Aeris understood then started to sprint upstairs.

"I'll just go get changed." She said breathlessly. The blond woman's original plan was to go there, slap the hell out of Aeris to teach her a lesson, but when she witnessed what happened and what has been said earlier, she suddenly felt sorry for the girl and she finally understood why she was acting the way she was.

* * *

"Mom! Are you crazy?! Why would you invite her here?!" Cloud hissed at his mother angrily while they were in the kitchen. She sighed then asked her son to call Tifa upstairs so they can have a little talk, Aeris was sitting alone in the living room. When Tifa and Cloud were in the kitchen, the blond woman told them everything and like her, they felt sorry for her as well. She pleaded the two that they should patch things up, and she told them that all Aeris' needs was a good friend who will make her feel that she wasn't alone. They both remembered Aeris and Zack's conversation at the rooftop before and they knew it was another factor why she was acting up. They realized that aside from Zack, she didn't have any real friends from school, those cheerleaders were all stabbing her behind her back when she was not around, Tifa had witnessed it.

* * *

"Thank you so much for having me here..." Aeris said quietly with her head down.

"Of course darling... Eat lots okay?" The older woman said then Aeris looked at Tifa and Cloud.

"Tifa... I..." She sighed. "I'm sorry... For what happened... And also to you Cloud..." She said while she started to tear up. Cloud looked down while Tifa shook her head.

"I forgive you Aeris..." Tifa simply said which made the green eyes beauty burst into tears. She stood up then went over the table to hug Tifa from behind which surprised everyone. Tifa softened then started crying as well, but she wasn't crying for herself, she was crying for Aeris, she must have really lonely and wanted to feel a warm hug from someone for so long like that, so she stood up to hug her back.

"You are always welcome here Aeris..." Cloud finally said with a smile. She looked down at him which made her cry more while she smiled.

"Thank you..." She whispered.

The next day, Yuffie, Vincent, Cloud and Tifa were walking on the school grounds, everyone was whispering and gossiping about Tifa's pregnancy, which apparently went out the window. The girls were jealous of her of course, but she did her best not to stress herself over them.

"Tifa! Cloud!" Aeris called out to them while she waved at their direction.

"Hi!" Tifa cheerfully said as the green eyed beauty approached them then they hugged each other. Yuffie pursed her lips. Tifa had told her and Vincent about what happened the day before. Aeris looked at her when she and Tifa pulled away.

"Yuffie? I'm sorry... For what happened." She said with her head down. Yuffie looked away.

"Nah, it's fine. Sorry too, you know." She said while she fingered her bangs. Aeris smiled at her then she suddenly moved forward to hug Yuffie tight, she was surprised which made Tifa and Cloud smile, she hesitantly started to pat her back then returned the hug eventually.

"Aeris...?" They all looked at the direction of Zack's voice, who was watching the exchange with an expression mixed with regret, sadness and relief. Aeris looked at him with the same expression then she started to tear up. Zack's face softened. "Can I... Talk to you?" He asked her quietly while he scratched the back of his neck. Aeris smiled tearfully at him while he smiled back shyly, like they were falling inlove for the first time.

"Yes... You can..." She said then he held up his hand for her to grab. Yuffie, Vincent, Cloud and Tifa smiled at their retreating backs. Aeris looked over her shoulder then waved at them. They all waved back.

 _I'm so glad everything turned out alright... Now I only have to worry about Tifa and my growing baby..._ Cloud thought with a smile while he placed his hand on Tifa's abdomen.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter twenty nine**

Tifa's screams of agony has been echoing throughout her hospital room and the lobby outside, Cloud on the other hand had no idea what to do and was very frantic as he followed Tifa around while she walked to calm herself down.

"Uhhh... Do you... What..." He was breathing heavily while his voice cracked. Yuffie had been giggling behind her hand as she watched the clueless blond sweat furiously.

"I can't take this anymore! This is your fault!' Tifa yelled while she started to pound Cloud's chest while the blond looked at Yuffie and Vincent, a call for help clearly shown in his wild eyes. Yuffie shook her head.

"She's just being hormonal." She told Cloud reassuringly. Tifa had reach her final month of pregnancy and was already in labor.

"I'm not being hormonal!" Tifa yelled at her bestfriend who just shrugged.

"Clearly." Yuffie said with a smirk.

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Strife asked as she entered the room with bags of food on her hand. Tifa looked at her mother figure in disbelief.

"I feel like I'm being torn in half!" She yelled again which surprised the older woman but decided to let it go, she knew how hard it is to go into labor and how Tifa was suffering.

"Well, it's all going to disappear when the baby's out, the moment you see his or her face..." She said that had Tifa stop on her pacing. They decided to have the baby's gender a surprise so they have no idea about it.

"Really...?" She asked weakly with a small smile. The woman smiled back.

"Really."

"Sorry for lashing out like that mom..." She said as she slowly sat down while Cloud helped her.

"It's alright." The woman said soothingly while she approached Tifa to rub her back. Just then, a female doctor came in while putting on surgical gloves, Yuffie and Vincent took it as cue to leave the room.

"Alright, let's check your progress, see if the baby's ready to come out." The doctor said that quickly paled Cloud's face. Tifa was asked to lie down and spread her legs so the doctor can check if she was ready. Cloud stared at the doctor who looked like her arm was already all the way in from his point of view with a still pale face. "Whoa. You are finally ready! Ten cm already. Be ready to push alright?" The doctor said cheerfully that had Cloud panicking and Mrs. Strife laughing in an excited manner.

"I'll be waiting outside." The older woman said then she bent over to kiss Tifa's forehead. "Make me proud honey..." She said which earned a smile from the brunette.

"Thanks mom..." Then Mrs. Strife turned around to go out and closed the door behind her. Nurses were already making their way in after the doctor called out for them while Cloud settled himself beside Tifa then held unto her hand tightly.

"I'm here baby... I'll be here..." He whispered to Tifa's ear when the brunette whimpered from her contractions again.

"Okay... When I say push, you push alright." The doctor commanded while TIfa nodded her head while she grimaced. Cloud tightened his grip on her hand while she did the same to his.

"Okay... Push now." The doctor said that had Tifa suddenly scream while she pushed hard. Cloud grimaced from what was happening. He couldn't believe that it was already starting. Tifa's head fell back the pillow while she tried to catch her breath. Cloud soothingly kissed her forehead and massage her head before the doctor asked Tifa to push again. She lifted her head to do what she told while she yelled on top of her lungs. Her grip on Cloud's hand was painful but the blonde didn't mind, he knew that it was nothing compared to what she was feeling at the moment. Tifa fell back again to catch her breath while she cried. Cloud continued to whisper loving words to his girlfriend before she was asked to push again. It went on for while and Tifa was already worn out, Cloud was starting to get really worried for her well being but his world suddenly froze when he finally heard it.

A baby's cry.

Cloud stared at the doctor in shock as he witness his baby being held,the doctor called for Cloud so he could cut the ambilical cord, he did what he was told then looked up as a nurse took the baby to wipe him clean. Then the said nurse handed him his naked baby with tears escaping his eyes, he was scared to hold the tiny baby that being handed to him but he had to learn.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy and handsome baby boy." Cloud laughed with more tears rolling down his cheeks then he turned around to his girlfriend without taking his eyes off his baby boy, he has dark brown hair but he couldn't see the child's eyes yet.

"He's perfect..." He said tearfully. "Tifa... Look..." He said lovingly then carefully gave Tifa their baby who was already crying.

"Oh... My baby... You're so handsome..." She said while she cried as she stared at her precious creation. Then she looked at her boyfriend and he bent down to kiss her lovingly.

"You did it..." He said while she nodded.

"Yeah..."

"What should we name him?"

"Is Braylin okay?"

"Braylin Strife? I like it." Cloud said with a big smile. Mrs. Strife, Yuffie and Vincent made their way inside the room with big smiles on their faces when everything was done and cleaned up.

"OH MY GODS!" Yuffie exclaimed while she hopped towards the bed. "HE'S SO BEAUTIFUL! LIKE A DOLL!" Cloud grimaced at how loud her voice is.

"Oh! Let me have him! Give him to me!" Mrs. Strife piped while she made her way towards to bed to scoop the child up. She sniffed as she stared the baby's face who was now calm. "So perfect..." She said as she started to sing to the baby while she swayed slightly making everyone laugh. Vincent approached the bed to hug Tifa.

"Congratulations Tifa... You did great." He said while she hugged him back.

"Thank you Vincent..." Then when he pulled away, he turned around and gave Cloud a hug to which the blond gladly returned.

"I'm happy for you both." He told the blond.

"Thanks man." Cloud responded then they pulled away. Just then, two more people entered the scene, one of them sqeauling in delight while the other one was laughing heartily.

"Oh my gosh! Tifa! You did it! Congratulations!" Aeris exclaimed while she wen over to the brunette to hug her while TIfa laughed, surprised at the sudden visit. She knew that Yuffie must have called them over.

"Thanks Aeris..."

"Tifa! Congratulations!" Zack said cheerfully as he gave Tifa a high five which she gladly returned when Aeris pulled away. Then he turned around to Cloud. "Congratulations man." He said then offered his hand for the blond to shake, Cloud took it on his own.

"Thanks a lot Zack, I appreciate it."

"Oh my! Look!" Mrs. Strife suddenly exclaimed that had them panicking but it was replaced with shock when they saw that the baby's eyes were open and really bright blue orbs stared back at them.

"Wow..." Tifa whispered while Cloud stared at his son's bright eyes, then he smiled brightly and took his child from his mother to stare at his face.

"I'll do my best to be a great dad to you..." He said lovingly before he kissed the baby's forehead. Then he looked over at Tifa with a sweet smile before he spoke. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." She responded with a weak smile, she still very tired after all. Tifa stared at her boyfriend and their child with tears forming in her eyes. They were still young, but they need to do their best for their baby for he will be depending on them from now on, she was scared but at the same time very, very happy. A lot has happened between them, good and bad, whether at school or at home, but the image she was staring at was the best thing that has ever happened to them, and she couldn't asked for more.

And it all started when Cloud took her home.


	30. Chapter 30

**Epilogue**

Eight years later

"Mommy?! Where's my favorite jacket?!" Braylin yelled from his room upstairs to his mother who was in the kitchen, preparing her son's lunch.

"At the first cabinet door third one on the first row!" Tifa yelled back that had Cloud looking up at his news paper with an amused look on his face while he stared at his wife.

"Thanks mom!" Braylin yelled again.

"You know exactly where it is." Cloud said then laughed as he sipped his coffee. Tifa looked over her shoulder to raise her eyebrow at her husband.

"Of course, I'm the one who's been organizing everything." She said with a smile. Cloud smiled. "Oh, Mom, Aunt Shalua and Shelke will be coming over for dinner tomorrow night." She told Cloud who was making his way to the sink to put his used utensils to be washed, then he leaned on the said sink with his arms crossed in front of him while he stared at his wife. Tifa looked at her side to see Cloud looking at her. She felt her heart beat madly as she studied his form, he had grown and his body has been muscular and strong looking after years, he wore a dark blue dress shirt that had the sleeves folded towards the elbows that greatly emphasized his muscles and lean chest, with some khaki pants and brown formal shoes. And his face is still as handsome as ever, and it was like she was back into that high school girl that was experiencing her first crush for the first time. She blushed then looked away.

"Have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful woman in the world." He suddenly told her that had her smiling.

"Everyday of my life..." She said then she looked at him again. He leaned forward to kiss her on her lips.

"What? You're kissing again?" Braylin said as he made his way into the kitchen, already in his uniform with favorite jacket over it, to eat his breakfast, Cloud chuckled then push himself up to go over the table.

"That's because we love each other so very much." Cloud said as he ruffled his son's dark brown hair. Braylin laughed.

"Hey!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"You know Cloud honey, a LOT of girls had been calling our home phone and they were all looking for Braylin, hmmm... I wonder why?" Tifa teased with an eyebrow raised as she stared at her son who suddenly blushed, he was indeed a very handsome boy, more handsome than his father in fact, with dark brown hair that was cascading to his eyes and those bright blue eyes that will melt anyone he meets eyes with, so she couldn't blame all those girls. Cloud laughed as he remembered how the girls would go crazy over him before since his 'make over' in high school and even if he was already engaged to Tifa after she gave birth, and then there's his time in college, too. Mrs. Strife had asked them both to go to college for Cloud to study business management and Tifa to be a full time professional baker and cake decorator, she was now the head baker of the main branch of Seventh Heaven while Cloud was the owner, Mrs. Strife had given all the rights of the branch to him years back.

"That brings back memories." Cloud said with a smirk while he looked at his wife who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you gave me a hard time in college with all those girls. And we were engaged and have a child too but they didn't care!" She said with a small laugh.

"Girls are always following me at school..." Braylin said quietly with a pout that had Tifa giggling and Cloud smirking.

"That's just the start." Tifa said that had Braylin groaning.

"Yuffie and Vincent invited us over for dinner this Saturday." Cloud said. "Aeris and Zack are coming, too."

"Okay."

"Yes! I'll get to see Harper this weekend!" Braylin piped, he was excited to see Yuffie and Vincent's four year old daughter. She's a beautiful girl with long raven hair and crimson eyes, just like her father.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you, too." Then Tifa looked at the time. "Well, you better hurry sweetie or you'll be late." Tifa said as she washed the dishes that was at the sink while Cloud stood up to get his, Tifa's and Braylin's things to load in the car. Braylin hurriedly went over to the sink while his mother still washed the dishes and glasses then went over to the front door to see his father talking to someone on the phone, then he gestured for his son to go inside the car while Tifa was making her way outside to lock the door securely. When Cloud was done talking, he went inside the driver's seat while Tifa slid inside the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. Then she looked behind to smile at her son who smiled back.

"You ready baby?" She asked.

"Yes Mom..." He answered back then looked out the window. Tifa looked ahead as Cloud started to drive towards Braylin's school, Shinra Academy, elementary division. When they pulled in the drive way outside the school, Braylin unbuckled his seatbelt then opened the door to go out.

"Bye baby, mommy loves you." Tifa said that had the boy blushing.

"Mom... I'm not a baby anymore..." He said in an almost whisper while slightly looking around if someone heard.

"Don't be silly, you will always be my baby." Tifa said with a smile then Braylin smiled back.

"Love you Mom, Dad."

"Love you sport. Take care alright." Cloud waved at his son who turned around to go inside the gate, girls giggling and staring at him as he went past them, Braylin bowed his head in embarrassment. Tifa giggled while Cloud chuckled.

"This is where I met that shy, introverted and awkward mop-head who is now my husband." Tifa suddenly said that had Cloud choking.

"Don't remind me." He said with a smile but before he could drive away, Tifa handed him something, it was a blue, elongated, rectangular box with a white ribbon on it. Cloud raised his eyebrows at Tifa while she gestured her head to the gift for him to take. He took it then started to untie the bow.

"What's this? It's not even our anniversary."

"It doesn't have to be our anniversary for us to give each other gifts." Tifa said with a small smile.

"You're right."Cloud said then his eyes went wide when he saw the item inside.

"Wha..." Was all he could say until he suddenly hugged his wife who yelped then laughed as she returned the hug.

"Are you happy?" She whispered lovingly into his ears.

"You have no idea... I'm the happiest I've ever been." He said then pulled away. "Thank you for everything you've done and given me all these years..." He said which made Tifa smile.

"I could say the same for you... I love you..."

"I love you... so much." Cloud finally said then leaned forward to kiss Tifa passionately.

Inside the box was a white stick with two red lines in the middle of it.

A/N: That was the final chapter. Thank you everyone for your reviews and support! Until next time!


End file.
